Fight for their Universe
by OverTheFairyGravityUniverse
Summary: When Steven goes out to beach city, a mysterious gem approaches him. But, this gem is starting to tell Steven the truth, which makes Steven begin to wonder what's actually real. But as he learned the truth, he had to make a choice in order to save his friends and the world.
1. A Normal Day

**Hi, My name Is OTFGU Or OverTheFairyGravityUniverse. Super long Right? Lets pretend and call me Gufto. :) This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.**

It was quiet in the temple. So quiet you can hear the waves from the ocean. (Lapis we will pretend to hear you 3) The silence was interrupted by the sound of a warp pad activating. Steven hopped off the bed to greet his friends. He was about to say "Hi" But was stopped by someone's voice.

"Man, that monster was trouble. At least the goo is still here, snack for later... Or now." Amethyst licked the goo off her arm like it was honey. Pearl just stared in disgust.

"Amethyst, we don't even know what this stuff is. How can you eat it?" She crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

"Relax P, here have a taste." Amethyst slapped some goo onto Pearls face. "Soo? How is it." Amethyst smiled. Pearl just stood there trying not to gag.

"This is disgusting! You are just! UGH! "

"Don't you two start fighting again." Garnet stepped in between and pushed them away from each other.

"Look at this stuff Garnet? How can anyone deal with something this gross!" Steven noticing Pearls uneasiness knew what he had to do. He ran to the closet and grabbed a towel.

"Here Pearl." He handed her the towel to wipe the goo off. He smiled and walked into the washroom to shower. "Hi Peridot." He turned on the shower and felt the drops of water to feel the temperature.

"Hello... Are you here to use the rain machine again?"

"Oh the shower? Yeah, I kinda need to use it every day. Um, do you mind turning away?" Peridot just stared.

"Fine. Proceed with your buisness." She turned away and just stared at the door. She listened to the water remembering the first time she encountered rain with Steven. A good ten minutes passed by until the shower stopped.

"Ok Peridot you can turn around now." Steven, now dressed in a fresh clothes smiled and walked to the door. He opened the door. "Oh, by the way, the gems are back so you can wander the house if you would like." He reached his hand out and hoped she would say yes.

"Fine." She walked in front of him and Steven trailed behind.

"Steven, I thought we said Peridot stays in the bathroom." Pearl said.

"Well, she's my friend and I don't wanna keep my friends locked in a bathroom."

"Whats a friend?" Peridot questioned.

"A friend is, well hmm. Someone you feel connected with and have a strong bond."

"No no no, we aren't that. You are just an ally."

"Well, I don't mind. You are MY friend." He ran up the stairs and turned on the T.V "Come on Dot, lets watch some Crying Breakfast Friends!"

"Whats that?" The three crystal gems just stared at each other.

"Its just a show." Pearl said.

"Its Alright." Amethyst said.

"Save yourself." Garnet said.

"Okay?" Peridot climbed up the stairs and sat on the bed. "So how do you watch this, T.V?"

"Well-" His phone began to ring.

"IT'S A BOMB!" Peridot scrambled in the bed sheets and hid.

"No no, its my phone." He answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Connie! Yeah. Mhm. Sure! Bye, see you later!" He hung up and grabbed his cheeseburger back pack. "That was Connie, I'm going over to her place to watch DogCopter the television special!" He stood by the door and was about to leave.

"Ok, have fun Steven!"

"Wait Steven! What about me?!" Peridot jumped out from the covers and fell onto the floor.

"Um, you wanna tag along?"

"No! Out of the question! Peridot stays here."

"But-."

"Sorry Steven, Peridot stays here." Garnet said coldly.

"Yeah, I'll stay with her." Amethyst nudged Peridot in the arm and smiled.

"Okay then, Bye guys!"

"Bye Steven." He headed out the door and everyone was silent.

"So Peridot, you ever had food before?" Amethyst said.

"What's Food?"

"Oh you are in for a ride." Amethyst ran to the fridge and grabbed soda and a whole bunch of food.

"Garnet, should we tell her what happens later?"

"No, that spoils the fun."

 ** _Meanwhile on Homeworld_**.

"Y-Yellow diamond Ma'm!" A small black gem bowed down. "Peridot 497, the one that was sent to earth sent a distress signal."

"And? She is just a worker bee, nothing more. We can spare a some Peridots."

"But, the Jasper sent with her went missing and so did Lapis Lazulli."

"Hm, so they were defeated... Must've been stopped by Rose's Army. I thought they would've been gone by now. Do we still have security footage sent from the ship?"

"Yes Ma'm!" The gem pushed some buttons and typed in a code showing the events that occurred on the beach and inside the ship. (Just imagine Jailbreak and The Return. K?) After the video stopped Yellow Diamond sat quietly with a smile on her face.

"Do you want some ships sent there Ma'm?"

"No, I'm going there myself. Send me the shuttle the New one, we don't want them to know I have arrived till later. Surprises are so much fun, aren't they?"

"Yes Ma'm, do you want an Escort?" Suddenly Yellow Diamond stood up and towards the cowering gem.

"Do you think a Diamond needs help to earth like a Peridot?"

"N-No ma'm, I-" Yellow Diamond struck him in the face knocking them down. "I apologize for my harsh words Ma'm, Do what you will." Yellow Diamond walked away from him and sat down in her chair. The black gem wondered why he was spared.

"What are you still doing here? Go, before I smash your gem into millions of pieces." The scared gem ran away in fear.

"Oh Rose, you just had to pop up again. I can't believe you set your legacy on a manipulative human."


	2. Feelings

**I'M BACK BABY! Nice to be here! Where we left off Steven just left the house and we met the mysterious Yellow Diamond.**

As Steven walked to Connie's house he kicked some rocks across the sand. He hummed the Crystal gems theme song over and over. He waved hi to the citizens of beach city and got lot's of smiles back.

"Oh man! I forgot my cheeseburger backpack!" He face palmed and sulked for a bit. "I'll just bring some snacks for Connie." He walked over to the Big Donut and opened the door. "Hey Sadie my lady, hehe... Uh, where's Lars?"

"Hi Steven, Yeah it's just me today. Do you want the Doggie Dozen? It's a special box that looks like Dog copter."

"WOAH!" He said with stars in his eyes. "That is super cool!"

"So you want the usual dozen, or do you want the you and Connie dozen?" Sadie said while winking.

"Um, the second one..." He mumbled with a small smile on his face. He began to blush and spoke again. "And uh, one gluten free please."

"No prob. And, here you go!" She closed the box and handed it to Steven. He looked down and smiled at how cute the box looked. He pulled put ten dollars and a couple stray dollar bills and placed it on the counter. "Do you want your change?"

"Nah, I'm good. Cya Sadie!" He waved bye and she waved bye back. He left the Big Donut and his phone began to ring. He jumped a bit almost dropping his donuts. He answers. "Hey Connie! Yeah, I stopped for donuts. Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Yeah, I'll see you soon." He hung up and started to walk faster. 20 minutes passed by and he finally made it to Connie's house. He rang the doorbell.

"Good Evening Steven."

"Hello Mrs. Maheswaran, is Connie here?"

"Connie, Steven is here!" Heavy footsteps rang from upstairs and Connie came to the door.

"Hey Steven! Woah are those DogCopter Donuts?!" She looked at the box in amazement.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it."

"Y-Yeah..." They just stayed in silence for a second before she invited him in. "So, I got the T.V ready upstairs."

"Connie, only one hour of T.V today."

"Yes mother. Come on Steven!" They went upstairs and sat on Connie's bed. She turned on the T.V and they both grabbed a donut and stuffed their faces. They looked at each other and blushed. "We can sneak in some extra T.V time Steven, don't worry about that one hour rule."

"Awesome, so Connie, sorry you can't come to my house." He looked down and took another bite of his donut.

"Steven, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

"It's just, I miss you coming to my house and being able to train."

"Steven, I miss coming over too but, I don't think the crystal gems would like me being near your new friend."

"Yeah, Peridot gets really scared around people. Just like a cat. Hehe..." He took another bite and so did Connie.

"Mhm. You know, I wonder how you were able to forgive her and all. She did try to kidnap you and she did try to kill you many times." Connie wiped the sprinkles off her face and smiled. "Well, you are Steven. So it's understandable."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that, you are something unique. Kind and wonderful. I love that about you."

"Love?"

"N-no! I mean, I just! Gwah!" Connie stood up and turned away from Steven.

"Connie, It's okay!" He took her hand. "If that bothers you so much I can just forget it, and we can just watch T.V now. Okay?" He pulled her but tripped. He fell but caught Connie before she could fall too. "Sorry! Hehehe."

"Pftt, hehehe!" They laughed together and Steven's gem glowed.

( _The next conversation is between Steven and Connie within Stevonnie. But Stevonnie will be speaking.)_

"Steven? Yeah?...We fused again, didn't we... Yup. Steven! If my mom comes up she will see us! We can explain this to her, she's gotta understand! No, this is different!" Stevonnie began to jump all over the room in panic. "Okay, Garnet unfused by fighting with each other, maybe we need to do the same thing! Great Idea! Okay, Connie you are too smart and pretty! That's not mean Steven. I know, I just can't say something mean." Stevonnie kept talking to herself back and forth. "This feels nice... But, it can't last forever. Steven, it's okay." All of a sudden they separated. They stared at each other and shyed away.

"Hey, It's getting late. I think I gotta go now." Steven stood up and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Do you want the rest of the donuts?"

"No, it's okay, you keep it." Steven walked out and ran down the stairs. "I'm leaving now, good night!" He ran out the door and sat outside on the curb. "It's nothing, just friends. JUST FRIENDS." He walked away from her house and headed back to the temple. "Connie..."

 **Sorry if this is just Connie and Steven! Next chapter is going to be awesome, Promise.**


	3. The Encounter

**Hello again! Thanks so much for actually coming for PART 3! Things start to heat up!**

"Pearl come here! You can still hear Peridot in the bathroom! HAHA" Amethyst pressed her ear onto the bathroom for harder.

"Amethyst, you will regret this." Peridot clutched her stomach and curled up in a ball.

"Amethyst, you shouldn't have done that. Now she will never trust us to stop the Cluster."

"Relax P, If she doesn't help us Garnet will handle it. Maybe even Steven."

"No worries, I can handle this." Garnet punched a hole in the door and stared deeply at Peridot who was in a ball sitting on the toilet. "Here's Garnet."

"GWAH!" Peridot threw Steven's tooth brush and it landed only a couple centimeters away due to her weak throw. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Garnet?" Pearl and Amethyst said simultaneously. They poked at her a couple times but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey, P... You think she's broken? She won't stop staring..."

"Amethyst you are being ridiculous." She put her hand to her head and shook. "Just leave her here until whenever." Pearl walked away and into her room.

"Hey Peridot, she won't leave until you compromise with us."

"OH SHE WILL LEAVE WHEN STEVEN GETS BACK!" Peridot just stared back at Garnet in fear.

"Highly doubt it girl." Amethyst sat down and stared at the clock. "Oh yeah, I can't tell time." She snorted to herself and took a nap.

"..."

"How may I help you?"

"..." Peridot gulped and grabbed a towel and threw it over the hole in the door.

"Okay, you win. What do you want?"

"Tell me about the Cluster."

"Never." A gust of wind came from the hole and the towel fell down to reveal Garnet staring again. "S-Steven will be mad you broke the privacy door."

"..."

"I won't reveal anything to you clods!" Peridot shut off the light and sat in the corner.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Steven was walking home from Connie's house feeling really red and warm.

"That was a disaster." He said to himself. He kicked a rock as hard as he can and it hit the street light. As he walked he head something behind him. He turned around immediately. "W-who's there?" He walked faster and faster that eventually led to him running home. "GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL!" He ran inside slamming the door shut and closing all the blinds. He panted as he sat down. His sweat dripped onto the floor and soon began a small puddle.

"Woah Steve-man! You are a heaping ball of sweat." Amethyst yawned and rubbed her eyes. "So, did ya get me a donut?"

"You didn't ask me to, sorry."

"Ya think you can grab me one now?"

"Um..."

"What are you? SCARED?"

"Yues..."

"Come on! What's there to be afraid of? It's Beach City, all your friends and family are here. No one here is going to kill you." Amethyst nudged and gave him a five dollar bill. "Ask if they got extra cans."

"Okay, okay." He peered his head outside the door and he looked up at the moon and then checked his surroundings. "I'm off." He runs off, running right to the big donut. He pressed his face up on the glass. "Oh, they closed early today. Guess Amethyst gotta deal without the donut. Hmm, Maybe Lars and Sadie are in the back? LARS! SADIE! YOU THERE?" He checked. Nothing. He headed back home, this time he was calmer.

"Hello Steven."

"Lars?" He turned around and saw a tall woman stand before him. "Hey, you're not lars. Sorry!" He walked forward again but was grabbed.

"Hey, Listen boy. I just want to talk about you." The person lifted him up and pulled his shirt up, revealing his gem. "So, It is true."

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend of your mom."

"My, Mom?"

"Yes, and she and I were very close. You know, I thought it was just a rumor. But, I can't believe it is real."

"You don't seem like a nice person..." He squirmed and dangled some more.

"Depends on how you see it, Steven." Her face got really close to his.

"NGH!" He moved more and more trying to break free from her grip. "W-what is your name?"

"Shame that I was one of the secrets your friends have."

"What is your name?!"

"I am ruler of Homworld. Yellow Diamond."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the short chapter! I am trying to make this go the direction you guys want it to go. So please, leave a review on how you want next chapter to play out!**


	4. The Search

**HEY-O NEW CHAPTER**

"Yellow Diamond?" Steven trembled in fear. He didn't know exactly her story but he can feel her dark aura. "Why did you come to earth."

"I came here to talk to you. Gem to Gem."

"I will only listen if you put me down." Yellow diamond stood motionless for a second, thinking about the outcome. She released his shirt and he plopped onto the sand. "OOF!" Steven stood up and dusted himself off.

"Steven, I want to make an offer." He blinked and tried to process why a leader of an entire race would come to make an offer.

"Um, what is it?"

"I want you to come to homeworld."

"What? NO! This is my home, my family and friends live here."

"You see, about that. The Cluster would destroy earth anyday now, and everyone you love and care about will be gone." Steven couldn't stand the thought of losing everyone he loves. He teared up and shook in fear.

"Lies, Whatever comes my friends and I will stop it!"

"Time is ticking Steven, the world will be gone in three revolutions of earth." She patted his head. "You are a good boy Steven, I know you want to be a hero and you would be earth's biggest hero if you Destroy the Cluster yourself."

"I am not doing it alone."

"If you are not able to stop the Cluster, I can help with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I will stop it myself when you come to me."

"Okay, stop it now." He tapped his foot awaiting her answer.

"You didn't let me finish, I will stop it myself when you some to me, and join me and be my little tool."

"No." He said almost immediately. "I am with the Crystal gems. Forever and Always."

"I don't get you Steven, How you can be so loyal to the Crystal Gems."

"What?"

"They are hiding many bad things Steven, They are trying to make it seem like it is all history but it isn't."

"I don't get it." She bent down really low and was face to face with Steven.

"Have you ever heard of a Gem Harvest?" All of a sudden Yellow Diamond stood up and picked up Steven. "Let's Talk somewhere, more secure." She chopped the back of his neck and his eyes began to close slowly and then, he was asleep.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Steven isn't back yet, the Big Donut is only like, two minutes away. MAN I AM STARVING."

"Amethyst, why would you send Steven out at night." She sighed. "You know he became a little afraid of the dark after watching that, what do humans call it? Ah, horror movie." Pearl said. She shook her head and looked out the window. "Garnet,can you use your future vision to find out where he is." All of a sudden Garnet pulled her head from the door and she gripped her head.

"I can't! I can't see anything about Steven!"

"What do you mean?!" Pearl asked worriedly.

"I don't see any possible outcomes of Steven, Everything is blurred!"

"That is impossible. How can Steven, avoid future vision?"

"I don't know, but we should look for him."

"What about Peridot?"

"Bring her."

"OUTSIDE?!" Pearl yelled. Garnet just nodded and Pearl grabbed a leash that she bought for Amethyst. She opened the bathroom door.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CLOD!" Pearl attached the leash and dragged Peridot.

"Here Garnet, you are walking her." She handed Garnet the leash.

"Come on Gems, Move out!"

 **OH HOHOHOHO WHERE IS YELLOW DIAMOND TAKING STEVEN?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Sorry again for the Short chapter. So here's the deal guys, do you want Short chapters daily? Or long chapters every couple days? Please lemme know!**


	5. The Change

**You guys suggested long chapters every couple days, So here it is!**

"Huh?" Steven woke up suddenly. His eyes still pretty blurry. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"In my ship." Yellow Diamond's voice startled him and he turned around.

"Why did you bring me here? I told you, I am not going with you to homeworld."

"I understand that, I am not a monster or a liar." Yellow Diamond pulled out a scroll and showed it to Steven. "See here, it's the Great Diamond authority. White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Myself, and your mother."

"My mom was a Diamond?" He pulled up his shirt and looked at his gem in confusion. "That's not possible."

"So the Fusion and the Pearl never told you? I thought you were family."

"We are! I think they were waiting for a better time." He looked down onto the floor.

"How do you know that Steven? They don't tell you anything unless you go find something out yourself. They lie to you, and they pretended they were the heroes all this time." Yellow Diamond stayed calm, she could feel her words starting to break into Steven's mind.

"What?"

"The Great Gem Harvest, ever heard of it? Of course not, they would never tell you that." She paused. "A gem harvest is taking a gem, steal their power to make them stronger. The Crystal Gems did this many times in the past."

"Even if that did happen, that was in the past! It's different now, they love and care about everyone."

"Do they love and care about you?"

"Is that even a question? Of course they do."

"They only love and care about you because you are Rose's child. They were forced to love and care about you."

"I thought you don't tell lies."

"I don't tell lies, everything I am saying is the truth. Just like what I am bout to say now, they blame you. They blame you for her death. They hate you because you are weak. They want you gone because you are a reminder of their lost leader."

"SHUT UP!" Steven covered his mouth. That was the first time he raised his voice against a stranger.

"You sure are stubborn Steven, But home world needs a new tool and I can't afford to lose the best tool we will ever have." She poked his forehead and he blinked a couple times. He didn't know what just happened, he scratched his head and just stood in confusion. "So, will you be going home now?" He blinked a couple times and looked at her. His memories began twisting and turning he looked down and up again. He gripped his head and began to sweat.

"I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Steven repeated it over and over. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" He collapsed onto the ground and shut his eyes tightly. "Help! NGH! It hurts!"

"Stop resisting, how can you hold onto these memories of lies?! The more you resist, the more it hurts." Yellow diamond started to get irritated.

"I don't care... I-I want to keep them safe."

"Just let go of the memories, and you will relieve all this pain!" Steven opened his eyes and stood up slowly. He was panting hard, sweating, and in much pain.

"This pain won't stop me from forgetting who my real friends are." He fell again onto one knee. "I- will, never! Never ever!" He stood up again. He summoned his shield with all the strenth he could muster. "I will stop you!"'' He threw it with all his might and it came speeding towards Yellow Diamond. He fell again and looked up to see if the shield made contact. His eyes half closed, he saw that Yellow Diamond stopped the shield like it was a Frisbee. He lost all hope, the Crystal gems had yet to arrive and he began to think they weren't coming. "Someone, please..." The pain began to be too much to bare. "Help me..." His eyes closed and he lay motionless on the floor.

"Looks like you are out of strength, rather fast, don't you think?" He didn't move until a few moments later. It began with a twitch, then with him beginning to stand up slowly. "You finally awoke Steven."

"W-what happened?"

"We were playing a 'game' and you fell asleep."

"On the floor?" He questioned.

"You were exhausted from our training before the game."

"Oh." He sat down on a chair and sat quietly.

"Why don't we see your friends?"

"I thought you were my only friend."

"Do you want to see the Crystal gems by yourself?"

"What? No! They are going to hurt me." Steven rubbed his shoulder. "I'm scared that they are after me."

"They ARE after you. They WILL kill you." Steven stood in shock. He began to tear up.

"I don't want to die. Can't you help me?"

"No, warriors never need assistance. Are you a warrior? Or a weakling?"

"I, am a warrior. I won't be afraid anymore."

"They are somewhere in beach city Steven. They are going to destroy the town if you don't stop them."

"The people, how dare they!" Steven began to get riled up. "They are innocent civilians." He turned towards the door and stared out into the far away Beach city.

"They are going to kill you, then the people, you must stop them." Yellow Diamond spoke behind him. He couldn't see the smile that was stretching on her face.

"Stop the Crystal Gems, I will stop them. I will, eliminate." Yellow Diamond pulled open a screen. A flashing red dot is in the middle of the ocean and is moving, a number flashing seven hours.

"Wait till morning Steven, Just wait." She rested her hand on his shoulder and they both stared out into beach city.

 **Within Beach city...**

"What's that?! Is that a monster?"

"No, Peridot that is just a billboard." Amethyst facepalmed and continued to drag Peridot along.

"A what?" She questioned.

"A big picture... Pearl, It's your turn to drag Peridot." She handed Pearl the leash and Amethyst walked on ahead to avoid any more questions.

"Garnet, we've been looking around for hours! What if he went to Gregs?"

"If he is not there, Greg would be in utter panic. We can handle this."

"Why was Steven even out in the first place?"

"OOH OOH! The Amethyst told the Steven to get the 'food'" Peridot smiled towards Amethyst. Like when a little sibling smiles when you get in trouble.

"Why would you send him out at night?"

"Come on P, Beach city is a safe place." She paused. "Besides, who would take him? Peridot was locked up in the bathroom and Jasper and Lapis are in the bottom of the ocean."

"Lazulli and Jasper are what?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Amethyst!" Amethyst just shrugged off Pearl's anger. "They are stuck in the bottom of the ocean, that's all. There's no use in trying to find them, they are no where to be found."

"Well, If I had my limb enhancers we could find them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Embroidered in our gems there are tracking devices." She stopped for a moment. "It hurt quite a bit when they first put it in. But Jasper should have one."

"Amethyst, it's your fault her limb things are gone!"

"You did what?!"

"How was I supposed to know they would be important?!" They three gems began to fight like little kids. Garnet stood there in thought and smacked them all on the top of their heads.

"Stop it, now. I trust Steven is safe, He probably did go to Greg's. I am sure that he is in good hands. For now, we have new information and we have a small chance at finding malachite."

"Are you sure Garnet?" Pearl questioned.

"I'm sure. Trust me."

"Alright, let's head back to the galaxy warp." Pearl stayed quiet about what she really felt. She had a bad feeling about Steven. She knew Beach City is safe, but her bird mom instincts were telling her something was off. They made it back to temple and warped away. They made it to the galaxy warp.

"So, where did you drop them?" Peridot asked.

"I dunno."

"Amethyst this is no time for games."

"I really don't have a clue."

"UGH!" Pearl and Peridot groaned in unison.

"Alright, we still have a couple hours till morning. Let's go search the water."

"That could take forever!"

"Well, it's your fault they are gone." Peridot responed. Amethyst gone in close and pushed Peridot into the water dragging Pearl with her.

"Oops! HAHA" Amethyst laughed hard, Pearl and Peridot looked up in anger. Amethyst fell in as well. "Garnet!" Pearl laughed at how much of a fool Amethyst was.

"Let's go find those limb enhancers." Garnet said.

"Then, we find malachite." Amethyst added on.

"Then Find Steven." Pearl added too.

"Then stop the cluster." Peridot said.

They dove down into the water and swam for hours and hours, except for Peridot who had trouble swimming with her tiny little arms.

(This means they are thinking ' ' )

'I can't see a thing!'

'...' Garnet kept her cool and kept focusing at the task at hand.

'Food, fish, yum.'

'Clods, clods, clods, clods.' Peridot looked down and saw her limb enhancers. She swam down and it tugged on Pearls arm. Pearl noticed the limb enhancers too and tried her best to get to the limb enhancers before her. As they approached they both grabbed it at the same time. They kicked and tried to win over the limb enhancers. They both threw solid punches and knocked eachother out. Amethyst swam down and used her whip to bring them back up. Garnet picked up the limb enhancers and they swam up.

Pearl and Peridot coughed up water.

"Darn Peridot."

"Stupid Clod."

"So Peridot, how do we track Jasper?" Garnet studied the enhancer and tried to figure it out. "No funny business, I mean it." She summoned a gauntlet ready to poof Peridot at any second.

"Here." Peridot pushed a button and a screen popped up. "She is, near beach city, and she is moving fast."

"Lapis lost control." Garnet said quickly.

"We have to go, Now!"

They all ran except for Peridot who was being dragged across the floor.

"NOO MY LIMB ENHANCERS." Peridot tried to reach out to them but they got farther and farther away. "Nooooooo." They warped and Peridot sobbed in pain.

"Toughen up Dot." Amethyst said.

"This is bad. Steven is no where to be found and malachite just arose."

"We need to evacuate the people." The warp stream ended and they ran outside the house.

"What about Steven?"

"Amethyst, Peridot. Go find Steven and try to evacuate the people."

"Why should I help you Clods?" Garnet stared and summoned her Gauntlet.

"You will get punished." Peridot shrieked and ran with Amethyst towards beach city. "Pearl, lets prepare for her arrival."

"Right.

 **SORRY ENDING IS A LITTLE RUSHED XP.**

 **So Malachite is making her way towards beach city! Steven is after the gems! What else could possibly go wrong?! They Crystal gems in beach city with panicked people? I sure hope someone doesn't get the wrong message ;)**


	6. Learning the Truth

**Next Chapter, sorry it is SOOO late! Hope you enjoy it though.**

Steven was napping on Yellow Diamond's chair and slept soundly.

 **(Inside his head.)**

 _'Woah, where am I?' Steven looked around and saw pink clouds, soft and fluffy. 'Hello?'_

 _'Steven, what are you doing?' Steven turned around. A tall woman, with a white dress and big pink curly hair. He looked at her belly and saw his gem._

 _'Why do you have my gem?' He pulled up his shirt to check if it was still there. 'Who are you?'_

 _'I am Rose Quartz, a Crystal gem, and a friend.' Rose held out a hand but Steven backed away._

 _'No, you can't be a Crystal gem. The only ones here are the Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. They are evil and traitors to the homeworld.'_

 _'Steven, you can't believe what Yellow Diamond tells you.'_

 _'Why not?'_

 _'She is lying, she is making a fool of you. You are so much more than that Steven, the Crystal gems is your family.'_

 _'That can't be true, I remember being taken care of by homeworld, I remember the past of growing up on homeworld. That has to be real.'_

 _'If you were raised on homeworld you wouldn't care about humans, you wouldn't even be on earth. She can't take away your true emotions and personality. You are a protector of humanity, of earth, of your friends. You are, a Crystal gem, you are Steven.'_

 _'I can't be a Crystal Gem, that will go against my beliefs. I know what they are!'_

 _'Steven, Yellow Diamond doesn't care about humans. She has mind games, she is using you as a tool.'_

 _'That can't be true, Homeworld cares about humans!' He gripped his head. 'I don't know if I can even trust you! But I feel like you are telling the truth! Why can't I remember anything else besides homeworld! I-I I can't take this!' Steven collapsed into tears. 'I don't know anymore...'_

 _'She messed with your head, It must have hurt, Losing memories...' She approached Steven and gave him a hug. He cringed, but something felt familiar. He returned the hug and he rested his head on her shoulder. 'Steven, you are so much more than this. I know you can still fight her and regain your memories.' Steven didn't want this to end. For some reason, he felt connected in a special way. He felt like this might be the only time he will feel this ever again. Then, everything began to shake._

 _'What's going on?' The clouds were shaking and poofing. He looked at Rose and she began to glow. 'Where are you going?'_

 _'I have to go back now.'_

 _'Wait!'_

 _'Don't worry Steven, I know you can be strong. When you wake up, fight it. I'm so proud of you.' She gave him a kiss on the forehead and she began to fade away._

 _'Wait, MOM!"_

Steven Jolted from his nap. He felt tears dripping down his face. _'What was that? Did I call her, Mom? What a weird dream.' He gripped his gem. 'But it felt, so real.'_ Steven wiped the tears away and tried to comprehend what just happened in his dream.

"Steven, it seems there is panic in that little town."

"What?!" Steven jolted up and stepped outside the ship. He can faintly hear sirens and car horns.

"The Crystal Gems might be at it again."

"Yeah! For sure it is them! I hate their ways, they are evil. I must stop them!" His heart skipped a beat after saying that, but he brushed it off.

"Oh Steven, this is a serious task. They WILL kill you if you lose."

"I won't lose."

"You are still very weak Steven, you aren't ready. How about we-"

"No! I got this! I will do what I can to save the people."

"Then you will need this." She held up a small syringe with strange liquid inside. "Use this only on the brink of losing."

"What does it do?"

"Do you need to know?"

"No! I mean, I am not going to use something that I don't even know what it does!"

"Are you defying me?"

"I guess I am! If you are going to give me something that is a 'secret' it must not me good! If you do that, you are no better than a monster!"

"How can you be breaking out this fast, I imagined two revolutions at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you need more pain?"

"Huh?" She got closer and closer. Steven had a sudden chill of deja vu. He knew he had to get away from her. "Stay back!" He was grabbed and picked up. "I knew it! You ARE a monster!"

"Not for long." She put her hand against his head.

"AHH!" Steven screamed in agony. "I will never stop fighting, Every time you will do this I will always come back because I refuse to lose to a monster like you." Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed. The pain increased, he cred in pain once again.

"This time it is different Steven, I thought only your memories needed to be tampered with, but it seems you need a personality change as well." She released him from her grip, he fell to the floor and didn't move. It happened again, his memories were altered but, now so is his personality. When he got up he wobbled, he rubbed his head trying to remember something that was itching in his brain.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." She paused for a second. "I have a question for you."

"Keep going."

"Do you know how to get that Lion to come to you?" Steven thought for a moment. He forgot he had a Lion pet. But Lion usually does his own thing, and is very mysterious as it is.

"That Lion? I don't know."

"He comes to you when you need him most."

"Wait, where did he even come from again." He tried to recall finding his little pet but when he tried to remember he saw static.

"Take a look at this Steven." She pressed a few buttons and a screen showed up.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"The Crystal gems are attacking the town. Don't forget, the Syringe in your pocket is for when you are losing. Put it inside your gem and you will be able to defeat them."

"Okay, got it. I won't let you down." He ran down to beach city.

"You better not." Steven panted heavier and heavier as time went on. The car horns and panic started to become clearer. A few more minutes passed and he finally made it into beach city. People were running into their cars with bags and their children.

"Where are they?" He scanned the street he was standing on. He didn't see anything so he made his way down one more street. He was tired, but he had a fire in his heart telling him to find the Crystal gems.

"Go on, get otta here!" The purple gem cried, people ran and ran. "Hey Peri, you gonna help?"

"Nhmp."

"Still mad about leaving your limb thingy back at the warp or whatever? Cause' after we are done with this mess we are going back so chill." She looked behind Peridot and saw Steven.

"Hey Steven! Where have ya been?" He just stood there and stared.

"Amethyst?"

"What? You scared or something?!" She laughed at slapped her knee. Then, all of a sudden she was thrown backwards. "Hey what's the big deal?!" As she got up a shield bopped her in the head. "What the heck!" Then she was tackled by none other then Steven.

"Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He punched her in the nose and she tried to push him off but he wasn't letting go. He stuck on trying to basically tear her apart.

"Steven! What are you doing?!"

"OH HO you go Steven!" Amethyst just glared at Peridot whilst trying to block Steven's pucnhes. He fell off her and tried to tackle her again.

"What's gotten into you bud?" She dodged his attack and took a step back. He moved forward and kicked her down. He put his foot against her Gem.

"I can't wait, Yellow Diamond is going to be so proud when I stop you all." A sadistic grin appeared upon his face giving Amethyst a chill up her spine.

"Wait, Yellow Diamond? Steven tell me where she is!" Peridot cried. She ran over but Steven pushed her far back and she stumbled and fell down.

"Stay out of this, after I am done with them I can take care of you for failing your mission." Peridot gulped. She did fail the mission and Yellow Diamond is on earth, Yellow Diamond will for sure shatter her.

"Sorry about this Steven!" He gave her a confused look and she closed her eyes and kicked him as hard as she can to get a little bit of time to think. "PERIDOT! You know something!" Amethyst walked over, whip in hands. Peridot closed her eyes waiting for the attack. But as she was about to strike, Steven stood up and walked slowly towards the pair of gems.

"You are strong." Steven said. He had a bruise on his cheek and his shirt was a little tattered. "Even when defective you are strong. Surprising the Crystal Gems even took a beast like you in."

"Steven, take that back."

"Or else what? Are you going to shatter my gem like you did with probably hundreds of gems and people." Amethyst began to get frustrated. This wasn't Steven talking. But, It really is him though. She needed Garnet and Pearl for this. She couldn't even get an Idea on what happened.

"C-Come on Peridot!" Amethyst ran and grabbed Peridot by the arm yanking her along. Steven followed close behind with his shield in his arm.

"Retreating you Clod?!" Amethyst ignored her comment and kept running around the city trying to find where Garnet and Pearl went.

"Quit running you runt!" He couldn't keep up with her speed. Then, he stopped. Amethyst noticed and slowed down to see what happened. "Lion! I need you!" Amethyst was wondering why he would call out like that. Lion never listen to him to begin with, why would lion come? When she blinked a loud roar was heard. Shaking the streets, almost like a small earthquake. Lion showed up and stood in front of Steven.

"What is that?" Peridot asked.

"His pet."

"Lion help! Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl are going to try to hurt me!" Lion gave him a grunt in doubt but he saw Steven a little bruised up. He growled and turned his head towards Amethyst. She gulped and began running again. "We have to go after them." He hopped onto lion. "Go!" Lion ran. He was able to catch up with Amethyst, Lion bumped into her a couple times to try to throw her off. But that won't stop Amethyst from running. As they ran, they got closer and closer to the beach. Two figures were on the beach staring out into the ocean.

"Garnet, Pearl?!" Amethyst yelled. The two figures turned around. "GUYS! Little help here!" The two looked at the situation, Amethyst was severly panicked and Steven was chasing her with Lion. Steven reached into Lion's mane and pulled out Roses sword. He swung trying to get her, but missed by a sliver, cutting bits of her hair off.

"RUN FASTER YOU CLOD!"

"Playing Steven tag?"

"I don't think so, seems to serious." Garnet and Pearl ran forward trying to find out what is going on. When Garnet approached Steven, Lion stopped in his tracks and let Steven down. "What's going on, Steven?"

"Nothing of your concern, you shameless display." Garnet flinched.

"Steven, What's going on? This isn't like you!" Pearl said. She tried to get near him to find out what's wrong. "Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed her backwards. She stumbled a bit and stopped herself from falling into the sand.

"Steven, stop this."

"Never in a million years!" He swung the sword as hard as he could. It made direct contact into her body, her sunglasses fell off. In her eyes were betrayal and sadness. "Steven?" She was poofed. Her two small gems fell onto the sand.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst yelled.

"Steven what is the meaning of this?!" Pearl yelled. Steven didn't react to what she said. He raised the sword up, and aimed right for the defenseless gems on the sand. "STEVEN!" Pearl tried to run forward to stop him but she tripped. Right before Steven could make contact with the Gems he was whipped backwards. He was sent far back into a street light, and Lion ran over to see if he was okay. "AMETHYST?!"

"Sorry P, I needed to do something!" She picked up Ruby and Sapphire's gems and held onto them.

"That is still Steven. I know it is!" She looked over to see if he was okay. He had a scar on his cheek that was bleeding a bit. He stretched his back trying to pop everything back into place.

"Amethyst, you are really starting to get more annoying." Lion nudged Steven. "Lion, shatter her." Lion stared into Steven's eyes and huffed. "Do it." Lion still didn't budge. "Fine, I'll do it myself then. Just get out of here you overgrown cat." He pushed lion away and lion took a few steps back and ran away to who knows where.

"Pearl, he is really serious about this." She looked at the two little gems in her hand.

"I can't do it, I can't hurt him."

"Just so you know, I am not helping you with the fight." Peridot said.

"I know, you are too weak to fight."

"HEY!" Peridot paused. "It might be true, but you don't have to be so mean about it..."

"P, do you know when Malachite is coming?" The beach began to shake. Steven lost his balance and fell onto the sand. Peridot gripped a pole trying not to fall like Steven did.

"I am guessing now." After Pearl said that, a giant green fusion emerged from the water. When she stood up the sun seemed blotted out. Water tripped from the body, an twisted smile was on her face. She raised her hand and a tower of water began to form.

"Bwahahah! Hello again, Crystal gems!"

"Malachite."

"T-that's Jasper and Lapis?!" Peridot screamed. Her knees began to weaken and she fell down too. "H-hey Jasper! It's me!"

"Jasper? No, I am Malachite." Peridot gulped and stared at the gigantic fusion. She ran away and hid in a near by building. Pearl and Amethyst sighed.

"P, what are we going to do?! Steven is insane, and Malachite is an anger driven fusion!"

"I don't know, It seems like this is the end." Amethyst gave Pearl a look. Pearl already lost hope. Amethyst looked at the situation again and sat down.

"Is this really how it ends..." Pearl and Amethyst looked at Ruby and Sapphire's gems. They began to tear up at the hopeless situation. The two gems began to glow at the same time.

"Ruby!" Pearl said with joy.

"Sapphire!" Amethyst said.

"We got this." Ruby said. She began to over heat, steam began to form under her and the sand began to turn into glass.

"You help Steven." Sapphire said, small ice particles began to form around her. Pearl and Amethyst and ran over to Steven who was still stunned by the gigantic fusion monster. Malachite looked down and saw the tiny blue and red gem.

"You think I'd lose to a few tiny gems?!" Suddenly she felt a burn on her left leg, and a sharp icy burn on her right.

"Ya know, I miss fighting together like this." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Sapphire smiled back.

"Together, we are the Crystal gems." Pearl and Amethyst said in unison.

"And we will stop all evil!" Ruby and Sapphire said in unison as well. They all charged forward at their target, preparing for a battle of life or death.

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BATTLE BETWEEN MALACHITE V.S RUBY AND SAPPHIRE, AND STEVEN V.S AMETHYST AND PEARL! STAY TUNED FOR THE MID-STORY FINALE! Sorry it took so long to update. XP I don't know how long the battle might take, maybe it might be divided into two chapters. I dunno, thanks for reading!**


	7. Upcoming Hiatus

**So I am going to be starting Finals soon, and I won't have time to update chapters. I don't know when I will update but It might happen mid December, maybe earlier. Sorry for the soon to be hiatus.**


	8. The Battle

**Sorry I took so long to update, but none the less, I am back! I might have lost a lot of readers, but I'll continue even if 1 person is left. Also HOORAY 4k word Chapter!**

 **Also, the format of this story would be from one fight perspective to another.**

"A Ruby, and a sapphire? Fighting, together? How pathetic."

"Wanna piece of me? PUTTER THERE!" Ruby began bouncing around throwing small punches.

"Ruby, calm down."

"But, I- UGH." Sapphire rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder. A reassuring smile was on her face. They both got serious and looked up.

"Lapis! Are you still in there? Of course ya are! Listen here, if you don't snap out of it your work would be for nothing!" Sapphire nodded along to Ruby's speech. "If you really did want to do this for him, then save him from whatever state he is in!"

"Quiet Brat, Lapis and Jasper are gone. There is only me."

"You never lose yourself in a fusion. You will always be together and different, but still united." Sapphire said. She brushed her bangs out of the way. She focused her energy trying to get the outcome of Malachite. "I can see your future, there are many possibilities. But every one has the outcome of you two being separated."

"Does it look like I should care? A Ruby and a Sapphire will NEVER win."

"Wanna bet?" Ruby smiled. "If we win, you unfuse. If you win, we never fuse again. We won't even fuse during this battle!" Ruby closed her eyes and stood tall with her convidence.

"RUBY!" Sapphire called out with a bit of anger.

"Whaat?" She shrugged. "I got my utmost confidence in you Sapph."

"It doesn't matter. I can crush you right now!" Malachite raised water from the ocean and made a tidal wave. "DIE." She sent the water down, aiming for Sapphire.

"Sapphire!" Ruby called out. Sapphire's aura began to release a gust of cold air. She raised her hand and touched a stream of water that began to slowly freeze the tidal wave. Malachite shivered, her legs got stuck in the mildly frozen ocean. She broke free and grabbed Sapphire and ignored the freezing tempreture of her body. "Let her go!"

"I am going to shatter that gem of yours." All of a sudden, the ice dissapeared and became steam. Ruby stood behind Malachite, her intense heat turning the Ice, to water then into Steam. The heat emitting from her body turned the sand below her into glass. The heat slightly burned the back of Malachite. The pain made Malachite wince, leading her to drop Sapphire. Where Ruby was, to catch her.

"You okay?" Ruby asked worriedly. She checked if Sapphires gem was still okay.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You pathetic gems are getting really annoying." They joined hands.

"Look in a mirror, you are the very definition of it." Ruby smirked. Malachite's face showed her anger, she raised her fist and tried to crush Ruby. "You got to be better than that to stop me- I mean us." Ruby laughed and Sapphire rolled her eye. Malachite raised her hand trying to summon the water again. But the water froze and stopped.

"We know your attacks, it won't work anymore." Malachite roared and attacked faster. Her fists punching in the sand creating a tiny sand storm. Her attacks came harder and faster. Ruby and Sapphire did their best to evade the attacks. The sand was blinding them, and they had to wait till the last millisecond to dodge. Malachite stopped attacking, the sand cleared up and the two tiny gems were panting hard. They were bruised from the attacks that fell upon them. They were able to block but stopping a fist double your size will take it's toll on you. The two tiny gems stared at each other to see if they were alright.

"How can you still be standing?"

"Because we have a goal that we must accomplish." Sapphire said.

"Yeah! To win the bet!" Ruby said with excitment.

"No Ruby..." She face palmed and shook her head. "We are going to stop you, and help Steven. We will fight for the ones we care about." Ruby huffed and pointed to Malachite.

"I'm not going to hold back anymore, I'm going to turn up the heat." Ruby summoned her little glove and it began to feel like the sun was in her hands. "I'm going to wake up Lapis, and let her control a wild horse like you." Ruby threw a punch at Malachite but she dodged easily. She tried again barely getting her this time. Ruby picked up her speed and kept throwing punches. She made some hits, but a few missed too. Every time she landed a hit, Malachite would cringe in pain. Ruby stopped punching and backed up. There were small burn marks on Malachite's huge body.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Sapphire called out.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all." Sapphire looked at the situation again. Ruby did all the fighting. Sapphire looked at her gem, and looked back up and whispered to herself. 'Am I really this weak? So weak, I can't help her?'

"Oh Ruby..." Malachite said. "Tsk Tsk...How can you be so persistent." She paused. She brought both hands up to the sky and forced them both down directly onto Ruby.

"RUBY!" Sapphire cried out. She ran over but was hit away by Malachite's giant hand. "R-Ruby." Sapphire got up again, trying to free Ruby from under Malachite's hands. Malachite howled in pain. Her roar shattered the glass windows and shook beach city. Sapphire closed her ears and looked to see what caused the pain. Her hands, were burned, not even burned, charred. It was black and still had the glow coal has after a fire. She brought her giant hands up and tried to deal with the pain of her hands almost being melted off.

"Heh- takes- a whole lot more than that, to- stop- me..." Ruby collapsed and her glove faded away. "I got you..." The heat was fading away.

"Ruby!" Sapphire ran over. "Your gem!" A small crack was formed right in the middle of the gem.

"Sapphire, I am okay, really, I-"

"No you are not! I can't fight as well as you, I am not a Ruby, I'm not a Jasper. I wasn't built for this."

"I don't care." Ruby kissed her forehead "Now, I know you can do something else besides fight. " Ruby smiled reassuringly. Sapphire smiled back and hovered above the sand and carried Ruby over to a safe spot in the distance.

"You big dummy, why did you say no fusing." Sapphire wiped away her tears and laughed. Sapphire hovered higher and flew like a bullet towards Malachite who was still in agonizing pain. She froze her legs down and tried to go for the head. Malachite tried swatting her away, but her reflexes were slowed due to the pain.

"You two pathetic gems, how can you do this much damage?!"

"Because we are Crystal gems." Sapphire gave a swift kick to her cheek. "And if you think we can't beat you, we will always find a way!" Malachite spit up a bit.

"Heh, that was nothing compared to the Ruby." She wiped away the saliva and smiled. "You will be easy to destroy." She broke out of the Ice and stomped down into the sand. She tried bring the water up again but Sapphire froze it instantly with her Icecold aura. "Tsk. I thought so." She tried grabbing her, but missed by only little gaps.

"I know a way, to stop you." Malachite flinched.

"Is that so? Bring it on, Brat!" Sapphire zoomed in close. Faster then ever. Malachite tried to grab her but she missed. Sapphire stopped right in front of the middle of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"If you can hear me Lapis, I am a dear friend of Steven's and we need you." Malachite was about to grab her.

"SAPPHIRE LOOK OUT!" Ruby was about to run over but noticed Malachite didn't do anything.

"If you don't believe me, look down. Something is wrong with him. We can't figure this out. We need you, the orignal Blue Diamond." **(Okay so I am going to back up a moment here. In my story this is a mix of the theories that I believe. So sorry if you don't agree but that is what I think. . Don't kill me plz.)** Malachite looked down and saw the battle of Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. Tears formed in Malachite's eyes and Lapis' voice could be heard.

"I can't. I am prisoner once again. I keep losing, besides what can I do?"

"You can be a true friend, and help him in this predicament."

"I don't know if I can."

"We believe in you Lapis."

"If I unfuse, Jasper is freed."

"It's okay, it's time, you are freed too." Malachite wiped away the tears and slapped Sapphire out of the way.

"THAT"S ENOUGH." Malachite stood tall once again. "She can't be freed ever again." Sapphire coughed out sand. Malachite dashed forward. But stopped again. "What?! HOW?!" Then, a loud puff of smoke appeared. It overpowered Sapphire's sight.

"Ruby?"

"Sapphire?" They called out to eachother. They felt eachother's hand and made sure they were okay. The smoke disapeared and there was Lapis, tired and beaten laying on the sand. Jasper a few feet away.

"Lapis... Jasper." Ruby said, she sighed and looked at her gem and then looked at Sapphire. "Hey Sapph, I don't think I am stable enough to fuse right now."

"We can take you Rose's fountain." Ruby shook her head.

"Not now. We finished our Battle, but Amethyst and Pearl are still enduring theirs."

"Alright."

Lapis stood up, and wobbled.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby ran over. She reached her arm out, but her hand was swatted away.

"Don't touch me, I still despise you gems." She looked over to the battle. "I'm doing this for him."

"There you are Lazuili." A nazily voice called. "What did you think you were doing? Betraying your own kind."

"If I recall, you failed your mission and where with the Crystal gems."

"H-How did you know?!" Lapis bent down and smiled.

"Cause' I was still part of Malachite, I saw everything." She paused. "Okay, Shrimp?"

"What's a shrimp?" Lapis lifted her hand up and a water bubble came from the ocean and floated near them.

"That's a shrimp." A shrimp floated in the bubble.

"HEY I AM NOT A GROSS LITTLE EARTH ANIMAL!"

"Pfft, sure." Lapis smiled. Peridot stormed off and sat in the sand.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Jasper."

"Shatter her of course." Ruby and Sapphire flinched.

"Hey, she might have done bad stuff, but, we can't shatter her!"

"I don't care."

"Lapis. We don't shatter. Only poof." Sapphire said.

"Poof?"

"Yeah, the Crystal gems poof and bubble."

"I am not a crystal gem."

"Steven will never forgive you for killing your own kind." She flinched and stared at Jasper's unconscious body.

"Alright." Lapis grabbed Japser's body with a giant water hand and squeezed. She poofed and the gem lay in the palm of the water hand. The hand was about to close, but Lapis knew the consequence's of shattering her. Sapphire grabbed the gem from the palm and bubbled it.

"Thanks Lapis." She said with a smile.

"Not like I care about a stupid thank you." Lapis said. Ruby and sapphire held hands. Sapphire squeezed lightly.

"Hey, I am okay." Ruby said, but Sapphire stayed quiet.

"Lets's go help Amethyst and Pearl." Ruby and Sapphire walked towards the battle with Lapis trailing after. Peridot looked behind and joined in the little group.

 **Okay, finally the battle is over for them. Battle 1 complete. Now, the next part takes place at the same time Ruby and Sapphire were fighting. Which is Pearl and Amethyst V.S Steven.**

Pearl and Amethyst ran away from Malachite. Turning around to see if everything was okay. Ruby and Sapphire looked like they could handle this. They dashed towards Steven and stopped a few meters away from him. He stood up and picked up his sword.

 **"** Please Steven, we don't want to do this!" Pearl cried. "We don't want to hurt you."

"That's a shame, cause' I am itching to shatter you." A cold look appeared on his face.

"Come on P, this isn't Steven! It can't be." Amethyst said. She summoned her whip and readied for an attack.

"No Amethyst, I can see deep in his eyes. I can see Steven in pain, crying." Amethyst looked at Steven.

"I don't see anything but a stranger." Amethyst paused. "I know it may look like him, but our Steven would never act this way."

"Hey you talking about me?!" His swung forward with his sword. Amethyst dodged and kicked him in the jaw. "Ouch, that kinda hurt." He rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"Amethyst! Why did you do that?!" Pearl screamed. She wanted to run over to Steven to help, but her body wouldn't let her go. Steven charged towards Pearl this time. She summoned her spear and was about to attack. But, she couldn't hurt him. Her happy memories of him trying to save his family, and friends. Seeing him happy, she couldn't hurt that face. His sword drew closer to Pearl. His sword was aiming for her gemstone. 'W-why can't I move. Is this, the end?" Pearl closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"PEARL!" Amethyst took her whip and swung it onto Steven's leg. She swung him away from Pearl, just a millisecond before his sword made contact with her gem. "What's the matter with you?!"

"I-I can't do it..."

"I know he looks like him, but It can't be him. It just can't be, Pearl." Amethyst said. She began to sweat nervously.

"You are leaning on false hope and you know it Amethyst."

"No I am not. Even if it was him, he would want us to stop him!"

"Of course you would say that! You are a kindergarten gem!" Amethyst had her mouth wide open. Pearl realized what she said and tried to apologize. "A-amethyst I-."

"Just be quiet." Amethyst's bangs fell in front of her face, covering her tears.

"Come on Crystal gems, don't fight, or, I let you two have it out..." He spinned his shield around not even paying attention to what they were really doing.

"Shut up."

"Pff, I don't take orders from runts." Amethyst summoned another Whip and ran over to Steven ready to finish him.

'Please, help me Amethyst.' Amethyst stopped her attack and teared up. She knew, it was really him. She could hear him.

"Steven?" She was launched backwards with Steven's kick.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled. She ran over to Amethyst, her body was in the wall. She helped her out dusting the rubble off. "Just stay down for now okay."

"Some warrior she was." Steven said as he shrugged. "Stand aside so I can finish her off."

"I don't care anymore Steven, I won't let you harm your family anymore. I need to stop you." Pearl said.

"You are sure confident."

"Steven, I don't know what's wrong with you. But I do know one thing, this isn't you. Fight it Steven. Be strong!"

"I don't take orders from the likes of YOU!" He threw his shield but pearl ducked down. He ran forward attacking her with his sword. She blocked every attack using her spear.

"Tsk, how do you know my moves?!"

"Because, I trained you." She swung again causing his sword to launch into the sand far away from him. "And you have the same moves as your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yes, Rose Quartz." He flinched at the name.

"Heh, shaddup, Liar." He summoned another Shield and threw it at Pearl. Distracted he ran for his sword again. Pearl tried to run after him but Steven made it to his sword in time. "I won't listen to anymore of your nonsense."

"It isn't a lie. Deep down in your heart, you must know." She paused as Steven ran towards her. "I don't know what's wrong." He got closer. "Is it because we failed to raise you? Do you hate us that much?" He stopped in his tracks.

"NGH." Steven gripped his gem. "What?" Tears formed in his eyes. "What's going on?!"

"Did we fail, to give you love... Did we fail, to be your family?" Steven wiped away his tears and brought his sword into Pearls chest. She cringed for a split second that smiled again. "Don't worry Steven, we will always **love you.** " Then, Pearl poofed away. Steven just stared at her gem in the sand. Wonder why, why it hurt so much when he stabbed her. He put his foot on the gem ready to crush it. But the words **LOVE** echoed in his brain. He looked down, trying to comprehend what happened.

"I-I... I'm sorry." He was about to lift his foot off when, Amethyst rubbed her head and saw Steven. His foot on Pearl's gem. Amethyst out of instinct summoned her whip again and aimed for Steven. He whipsered, "Amethyst?" His eyes, now his own, wondered why Amethyst would attack him.

"GET OFF OF HER!" She swung him away. He landed in the water and stood up quickly. He gave Amethyst this stare, a stare that showed death. He had the eyes of a murder. "I know it is actually you." She picked up Pearls gem. "But, this is something that needs some punishing for." Steven was ready to attack again. Amethyst charged forward and Steven braced himself.

"Stupid runt, get out of my sight." He took his shield and rammed it into Amethyst's head. "That pathetic Pearl. Give her to me so I can dispose of her..."

"As if." She swung her whip again but Steven stopped it from hitting him using his shield.

"Ya know, you are still a viable source for power." He threw a couple punches but she dodged his attacks. "Yellow Diamond might want you still, if you swear allegiance to her."

"Who's Yellow Diamond?"

"Only the Strongest Gem alive." He kicked her in the gut and kicked her again to send her falling over.

"Doesn't matter. She must have been the one to make you act crazy." Amethyst stood up again and prepared to fight again.

"How dare you, she is the power gem of them all!"

"Stop Lying to yourself man!"

"It's the truth!" Steven tackled her in the water. Trying to punch her gem, she barely dodged his attacks. He stopped. "C-cold..." He shivered, but that didn't stop him. Amethyst kicked him off and she tried to go into land. Steven grabbed her legs and tripped her. "I am going to shatter you, you LIAR!" He summoned his Shield and brought it up ready to hit her in her gem. "DIE!" Amethyst rolled away but the Shield made contact with her shoulder, breaking it.

"I am not going anywhere just cause of a broken arm." She pushed him off and grabbed him with her whip. Steven didn't have anymore strength left. He summoned too many Shields in one day. He hit his limit. "Calm down dude."

"Never." He rolled over, and wiggled his hand out. He pulled out the syringe. "I don't know what this does, but I do know it makes me stronger!" He smashed it into his gem and injected it.

"STEVEN!" He screamed in agony. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Steven burst out of the whip, basically tearing it to shreds. He had pitch black eyes like a demon. He seemed like a monster. Steven rammed his head into Amethyst. She toppled over and Pearl's gem fell out of her pocket.

"Now, DIE!" His voice sounded sinister, this voice wasn't even his. Amethyst braced herself, that's when Pearl's gem glowed. ( **Yeah yeah, I rush the regenerations, so what? Btw, outfit is the same.)**

"Pearl!" Amethyst said with joy. Pearl landed on the sand and looked at Steven who looked like he was about to claw out Amethyst. She summoned her spear, and used the back end of the spear to knock Steven away.

"Amethyst, are you okay?" Pearl reached her hand out, Amethyst didn't want to at first because of what she said before, but she took her hand anyways.

"We aren't strong enough."

"But, I know who is." Pearl said. She smiled and nodded down to Amethyst.

"Really?!" Pearl nodded again. Amethyst smiled and took Pearls hand. Then, they began to Dance. Steven looked in awe, as they phased into each other, Steven mouthed the words, 'Giant Woman' before he attacked again like a beast. Opal took out Amethyst's Whip and Pearl's Spear and merged them together.

"Steven..." Opal said in a sad tone. She was about to shoot him but instead she said. "All you want to do. Is see me turn into." He continued to attack her. She spoke again, but this time with a tune. "All you want to do, is see me turn into..." Hoping he would sing along, but he didn't. Every time he would attack he would act more and more beast like. Opal was able to dodge easily, but she can't keep dodging forever. They unfused. The sight of Steven acting like an animal hurt them so much. They couldn't focus. But then, a voice called out.

"STEVEN!" Pearl and Amethyst turned around and saw Peridot, Lapis, Ruby and Sapphire running towards them. Steven tried too attack them. His hands began to look like claws, and he crouched over like a beast. He snarled at them at then roared.

"Guys, I think he is becoming corrupted..." Amethyst said.

"I think so too." Pearl agreed.

"How are we going to stop him?" Ruby said. Lapis stared at the Steven, her only friend, became a beast. Who does she have now?

"I have an idea." Lapis turned around with a little bit of hope. "Um, how did it go again." Amethyst said. "Oh yeah!" She paused. "If you're evil and you're on the rise..."

"You can count on the four of us taking you down." Pearl joined in. "Cause' we're good and evil never beats us." Ruby and Sapphire joined in aswell. "We will win the fight and then go out pizzas." Steven charged forward, but they continued the song. "We, are the Crystal gems. We'll always save the day, and if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in." Steven roared and was about to jump at them. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl..." And as he was about to bite into any of them. With the last bit of hope. Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis said, "And STEVEN!" A shockwave came out of Steven's corrupted body and he let out a roar. His body returned to normal, and he lay on the sand.

"Steven." They all said with a heart warming sigh. Peridot looked away, trying to act tough. Lapis ran over to his body.

"Steven! It's me, Lapis!" She shook him trying to wake him up. "You know, your beach summer fun buddy?" He twitched his eyes and opened them.

"G-guys?" He teared up. "I-I saw everything I did... I couldn't fight it. I am a terrible person." He cried and Lapis panicked.

"Uh, Steven stop producing water from your eyes!" Lapis said. "You are going to get all wet!"

"You idiot, it's raining in his eyes, DUH!" Peridot said with a smirk. Steven chuckled at her remark. He stood up and apologized again.

"Hey, uh Steven. Do you mind healing me?" Ruby held out her hand and Steven frowned.

"This is my fault..."

"N-No Steven! It's that Yellow Diamond's fault." Amethyst said.

"Yellow Diamond." Lapis said with anger. Peridot never seen Lapis this angry before. Not even when she was captured.

"Who is she?" Steven asked. Peridot scoffed and butted in.

"She is the Ruler of Homeworld, well one of them. I serve under her! I mean nevermind." She turned away and scoffed.

"It's okay Steven, we can talk about this again soon." Sapphire said. Steven smiled at her, and he licked his hand and shook Ruby's hand. Which, she shivered for. Ruby and Sapphire hugged each other and fused again.

"Garnet!" Steven smiled, and she patted his head. Lapis and Peridot Stared awkwardly.

"So, what do we do about Lapis" Pearl asked.

"Please let her stay Garnet!" Steven pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Steven smiled and jump hugged Lapis. Which, by the way made Peridot a little jealous.

 **Meanwhile at the ship.**

"Looks like Plan B, failed..." Yellow Diamond pulled up a map. "Let's Speed up the process of the Cluster." A timer with the number 48:00:00 appeared on the screen. She pressed a button and it began to tick down. "This will give you no choice." She smiled evilly down at the timer.

 **Thanks for reading Everybody. I will be posting weekly from now on! So new chapter Monday next week!**


	9. Peace at last?

**YAY STEVEN IS BACK TO NORMAL YAYAYYAYAYAY!**

As the group walked back home, everyone was silent. Lapis held Steven's hand and gripped tightly. She was sort of afraid of what is in store for her in his home. The crunching of the Sand echoed, the car horns could be heard again. Everyone was returning home again. They needed to clean up the beach of glass, luckily there wasn't any falling spaceships for fire, just minor damages. Steven kept his head down, when they approached the house he stopped walking.

"Steven?" Lapis said.

"Guys, I am sorry again..." He teared up again. "I did bad. I am a bad kid."

"N-No Steven!" Pearl said. "It's not you at all! I mean it was you, but it wasn't you! I uh..." Amethyst face palmed. She walked over to Steven and smiled.

"Dude, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes, some we might never take back..." Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis turned away. "But, that won't effect who you are now, in the present. Believe me, I know what I am talking about." She patted his head. "I had a long day, erm... I mean, I am just going to eat and take a nap." She hurried up the stairs and closed the door quickly. Steven looked down into the sand and Garnet raised his head up.

"Steven." Garnet bent down and smiled. "We all experienced this type of guilt before, if you need to talk to someone..."

"Yeah, I get it." He wiped away his tears and smiled with her. Pearl and Garnet left into the house leaving Steven, Lapis and Peridot alone. "Come on, let's go inside." Lapis tugged on his hand pulling him back. "Lapis, It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. Not they ever will, of course."

"Steven, you don't understand how it feels to be betrayed."

"No, I don't. But, you have to trust me."

"Psst, Lazull..." Peridot whispered. "Let's ditch him and make a break for it." Lapis suddenly punched Peridot in the face sending her deep into the sand.

"P-Peridot?" Steven said nervously. "You, Okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" Peridot stood up and dusted herself off. Her face lumped up and her visor cracked, and tears forming in her eyes. Lapis chuckled to herself, admiring her work.

"Come on, please don't fight!" Steven cried. Peridot and Lapis were quiet for a moment before Peridot huffed and pushed them out of the way and stumbled up the stairs. "Lapis, It will be okay, I promise." He took her hand and walked her up the steps. When they opened the door, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were on the couch resting and Peridot was already inside the bathroom.

"Heh, Last time I was in here, Garnet tried to take me away." Steven remembered that well. He could remember the anger that was in Garnet's eyes that day.

"I am sorry Lapis." Garnet said.

"I am never going to forgive the likes of you, or Amethyst and Pearl." They gritted their teeth. "I have no choice but to stay here now. Even though I hate you, I can see why you want to rebel, but you will never win against homeworld."

"Don't say that Lapis, we can take them!" Steven said.

"Like I said before, they have better weapons and machinery that is far beyond earth technology. And with only three real gems going to fight them, you don't stand a chance." The Gems didn't make any eye contact with each other. They stared in other directions. In their heads were thoughts about Homeworld and it's corrupted ways.

"It never hurts to try."

"Steven, if you fight back they will bring back more pain."

"Still, there is a chance we can win. The odds may be 1 in 30 billion, but it is still a chance."

"You don't understand, Yellow Diamond already knows who you are! She is going to destroy this world for sure. You already lost the battle way before it started."

"LAPIS!" Pearl yelled. "You may have experienced war first hand. But so did we!" She gestured to herself and Garnet. "We had no chance, but we still won!"

"You don't get it do you? Am I not speaking clearly? Homeworld changed, it is beyond different." Pearl and Lapis began yelling at each other, spouting about who was right and wrong. Garnet and Amethyst stared nervously at the conversation because they both feel what they are saying is true.

"G-guys?" They continued to fight. "GUYS!" He yelled. They stopped arguing, and Peridot stuck her head out the door seeing what was going on. "I don't want you guys to fight... Can't we all just relax?" They paused, but Pearl wanted to get the last words.

"Lapis, you are living in our home now, and you have to cooperate with our rules."

"I've been trapped for over half my life, and now you want to tell me about rules that trap my freedom?"

"What? The rules here are to not talk about the past!"

"What?" Steven said. Pearl realized what she just said and covered her mouth. "What is so bad about the past that we can't talk about it."

"Yeah Pearl, what's so bad?" Lapis said with a smirk.

"It's nothing! I mean, it is something but..." She wiped away her sweat and flailed her hands about. She was about to speak again but was interrupted by Garnet.

"Steven, we've experienced many bad things in our past, and some are to harsh to tell you right now." Steven looked up and nodded.

"I understand." He looked down. Amethyst patted his head and smiled.

"Hey man, trust us. You could at least trust Garnet right?" He nodded and smiled with her. "Now, Ima go take a nap." She yawned and opened the temple door. "Call me if ya need me, dudes."

"I need to do some business right now, sooo..." Pearl said. She rubbed her neck and took a few steps back onto the warp pad.

"Okay, Bye." The warp pad activated and she warped away. "Do you need to go too, Garnet?"

"I need to check on Jasper's gem."

"Oh yeah."

"Watch these two CAREFULLY."

"Rodger that Garnet!" He saluted and waved bye as she went into the temple's basement.

"Sooo, Lapis. Uh, wanna watch some T.V?"

"T.V?" Steven nodded and smiled. He noticed Peridot peering from the wall.

"Hey, Peridot do you want to watch with us?" Peridot yelped and ran back inside the bathroom. "Peridot, it's okay. It's just me and Lapis."

"I won't come out until Lazulli promises not to hurt me again."

"Lapis?" He tapped his foot and she sighed.

"Fine, I won't hurt her."

"Peridot, she said she won't hurt you!" Peridot opened the bathroom door and came out. "Let's watch some T.V!" Steven walked up the stairs and Lapis and Peridot followed. Steven sat down and picked up the remote. As he was about to press the on button his phone rang.

"BOMB!" Lapis yelled.

"No, no, it is his cellular device." Peridot said. Steven laughed, and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

[STEVEN?!] He quickly took the phone off his ear.

"Hey Connie."

[Are you okay?! I came by Beach City and it the beach and glass were all destroyed!]

"Yeah, I am okay."

"Who is this Connie? AN ENEMY?!" Lapis said.

"Hang on Connie." He put his hand on the mic. "No, she's my friend."

"Some friends could be traitors."

"N-no, you can trust her. I promise!"

"Sure, just don't say I didn't warn you." Steven sighed and took his hand off the mic.

"Yeah, sorry about that Connie."

[It's okay Steven. who was that?"]

"Uh, that was Lapis."

[The one who stole the ocean?]

"Yeah. She's cool now."

[Do you mind if I come over?]

"I don't mind. But Lapis and Peridot might."

[I don't care, I want to see you.] Steven blushed.

"Hey Steven, you are turning red! Are you okay?" Lapis asked. Steven covered his face with a pillow. He spoke again but it was all muffled.

"Yeah, okay. You can come over, see you later." He hung up and hugged the pillow.

"Was that the same human you talked to before?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah."

"I've seen this before!" Lapis smiled. "It happens when a human feels connected with another human." He buried his head more into the pillow.

"I don't get it." Peridot asked. Lapis face palmed and tried to explain again.

"It's like fusion, but they don't phase into eachother."

"OH!" Peridot said. "Oh. So you are beginning to act like Ruby and Sapphire.

"It's okay if I love someone on earth alright?!"

"LOVE?" Lapis gasped.

"Love?" Peridot said.

"Steven?" Steven looked up from the pillow and saw Connie standing in the door way. She blushed as well.

"C-Connie!"

"INTRUDER!" Peridot tackled Connie.

"Peridot! STOP!" Steven quickly pulled Peridot off and helped Connie up.

"L-love?" Connie said. Steven turned away and Peridot and Lapis enjoyed the show from Steven's bed.

"I know, go ahead and laugh at me."

"N-no Steven, I am not going to laugh." She smiled and put her hand on his face. "Steven! You're hurt!"

"Yeah, I kinda went crazy and ended up with a few injuries."

"What?"

"There was a gem, her name was Yellow Diamond." He began telling what happened. A lot of time passed when Connie was at his house. When she arrived it was about afternoon. When they finished talking it was almost 4:00pm.

"Oh, I see." Connie noticed the distress in his face. "Hey, I know you are scared, and might feel guilty. But, I will help you through this." Steven and Connie just sat on the couch laying there. They held hands and leaned on each other and began to doze off. They fell asleep after a couple minutes, and Lapis and Peridot fell asleep, believe it or not. The entire house was quiet again. They all lay there in peace, unaware that outside Steven's house was Yellow Diamond.

 **Sorry this is coming out so late at night, well where I am it's night. I am going to update again maybe Next monday, or maybe even this Friday. Who knows? By the way, I am going to start accepting your own character to put into the story. They must be gemsona's, and I will need a full on description of the personality, and the way they look so I don't butcher your awesome character.**


	10. The Decision

**Where we left off, Yellow Diamond arrived in front of Steven's house...**

 **(STEVEN's P.O.V)**

 _"Steven." I opened my eyes. Though awake, I wasn't in the temple. Instead I was in mom's room. I stood up from the fluffy cloud floor and looked around to a clue why I was here._

 _"What? How did I get here, did I sleep walk?" I tried to summon the door again but failed._

 _"Steven, you are going to need to make a choice." That voice._

 _"Mom?" A heard her laugh, I turned around and there she was. I never met Mom before, but this felt_ _familiar but I am sure this is the first time I met her, right?_

 _"Hello Steven. I am glad you are okay." She rubbed his cheek. "This is quite the scar, huh?" I didn't know what to say, I was speechless._

 _"A-are you, real?"_

 _"No, and yes... You see, this is just a dream. But not exactly a dream, more like inside a part of our gem." I look down onto my belly, then to hers._

 _"I don't get it." I said, mom giggled and bent down so we were eye to eye. She patted my head, and smiled at me. I felt the warmth from her smile. It warmed me up, I never experienced this before._

 _"Steven, I don't know what's going on. But I can contact you in your dreams, but."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"I can feel her presence outside the temple."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My sister."_

 _"...So, you were really a diamond?"_

 _''I didn't want you to know, and so soon." Mom looked nervous. She stopped looking at me and faced down. "I never knew that I could actually tell you this face to face."_

 _"What is it?"_

" _I've done bad things before, and I wish that the burden didn't have to fall on your shoulders."_

 _"I-It's okay, n-no. It's not okay. Why didn't you tell Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl to tell me earlier. I could've been prepared."_

 _"I can't tell the future Steven, I never thought that she would come after you." I didn't know how to respond. I felt angry, really angry at mom. But I knew I shouldn't say that to her._

 _"If she's really outside the temple, It looks like I got to go."_

 **Regular P.O.V**

Steven woke up, and ran to the door. He looked out the window and saw Yellow Diamond staring. She signaled him over. Steven looked behind and saw everyone sleeping. He opened the door as silently as he could. He walked outside, and sweat as he climbed down the stairs. Yellow Diamond watched as he made his way down the stairs and smiled. Steven stopped at the stairs, he tried to move forward but his body refused to move. His body knew that it was too dangerous to get any closer.

"Steven, I am not a monster. You can come closer." Steven slowly took one step, but that is all he could do.

"Y-you, made me attack my friends."

"Oh, no no no. I just simply showed you the truth. Your mind and personality was changed to how it would react to the truth."

"Still, you shouldn't be doing that, you, you..."

"Hmp, I want to tell you something. You know of the cluster, of course you do. You aren't an idiot. In less than twenty four hours, it is going to activate it. But of course, I can end it right away."

"End it now. Please."

"My offer stands from before. Come join me at home world, and I will stop it."

"Is there any other way?"

"STEVEN!" Lapis yelled.

"Get, away from him!" Connie screamed. Connie ran down the stairs and charged trying to tackle Yellow Diamond, and Lapis raised the water from the ocean and was about to smash Yellow Diamond.

"Heh. Do you think, I will fall to the hands of a human? And a traitor?" Yellow Diamond quickly grabbed Connie by the neck.

"Let go of her!" Steven yelled.

"Don't worry Steven!" Lapis brought down the water, but formed a bubble around Connie to protect her and pulled her away.

"T-thanks..." Connie felt her neck, her grip almost snapped her neck in half.

"Are you okay, Connie?" Steven tried to comfort her, and Lapis stood in front trying to protect him.

"Steven, did she hurt you?"

"N-no. But she did, uh-"

"Steven, are you okay?" He looked up and saw Pearl standing at the door with Peridot peering from behind her. Garnet and Amethyst followed quickly after Pearl.

"So, Steven. Is this, your army? They will stop the Cluster?" Steven looked at them, then back to Yellow Diamond.

"Get off this planet!" Garnet lunged forward towards Yellow Diamond.

"Yeah, Buzz off!" Amethyst summoned her whipe and swung it. Amethyst and Garnet worked together using combo attacks and kept attacking constantly trying to leave no open spaces for Yellow Diamond to block. Yellow Diamond norrowed her eyes and pushed them away with one swing. They charged back again, but Yellow Diamond got in a stance and her gem began to glow. Her hand's had lightning sparking out of her hands and waited for them to arrive in the small Diamond dodged both attacks with ease. She punched both of them in the gut, so quickly that you could barely see the attack. Her fist was ingulfed in Yellow sparks, and the spots on Garnet and Amethyst began sparking too. They cried in pain, they sent their weapons away and screamed as the sparks began to fly everywhere.

"NO!" Lapis cried. Steven wondered why, Lapis would care for them if she hated them. "Steven, hide." His eyes widened. Garnet and Amethyst began running towards them, the sparks now spreading through their bodies.

"G-garnet, Amethyst?" He looked at Yellow diamond who was smiiling evily.

"W-what's going on here?" Connie asked Lapis.

"This is Yellow Diamond's weapon. She has lightning, which she can use to control your body using nerves."

"How do we stop this?"

"You can't, it is going to shatter their gems in a few minutes."

"N-no!"

"Stop this!" Pearl yelled. She charged up her spear and was aiming for Yellow diamond. Amethyst swung her whip and grabbed her spear and pulled it down. Pearl summoned another spear and jumped towards Amethyst.

"Pearl! Be careful!" Steven yelled. Garnet and Amethysts face was frozen, with sadness. They can still see what's going on, they just can't control their actions. Tears were flowing down their face and Steven couldn't help but cry as well. Lapis summoned a wave and made the replicas again, but made many. She used them to fight Garnet and Amethyst but the lightning kept boiling the water and evaporating it.

"Pearl, you go this. Remember what you are fighting for!" Lapis yelled trying to motivate her. Pearl tried to nod, but was busy blocking Amethyst's attacks. "I got Garnet." Garnet tried to punch but Lapis kept blocking. "Sorry Steven, but I got to do this." Lapis summoned her wings and pulled Garnet up to the Sky and dropped her in the ocean, and made a tidal wave that kept crashing down only on Garnet.

"Garnet!"

"Steven, she is doing what she has to do. Garnet won't die that easily." Connie was right, Garnet shot up and head butted Lapis. Lapis began crashing down.

"NGH." Lapis gripped the spot on where she was hurt, Garnet flipped around and began to dive onto Lapis's back. Steven stood up and summoned his shield.

"Sorry Garnet..." He threw it as hard as he can, hoping that it would throw Garnet off her course. Direct hit.

"Thanks Steven." Lapis regained control from the fall, and began to fly again. She looked quickly on the beach. Everyone was hurt, except for Yellow Diamond who was enjoying the show, and of course Peridot who was watching from the house. "Hehe..." Lapis laughed and flew towards Peridot.

"EEP!" She grabbed Peridot and brought her up high.

"You are too weak to actually do damage to us, so we can spare you."

"L-Let Go of me you CLOD!"

"Ah, ah ah, don't take your words for granted." She threw Peridot down as hard as she could, aiming for Yellow diamond. Peridot screamed all the way down. Peridot slammed into Yellow Diamond.

"Hehe, oops?" Yellow Diamond's brows furrowed. Her eyes showed her anger. She grabbed Peridot and threw her back at Lapis.

"Bad Idea." Lapis tried to dodge, and grabbed Peridot before she hit the Temple's face.

"I hate you."

"I know. Deal with her please." She nose dived and dropped Peridot right in front of Yellow Diamond and proceeded to fight Garnet.

"Uh, Hi there. Yellow Diamond, Ma'm." She looked down. Peridot, paralyzed with fear just stood there and fainted.

"Amethyst. Stop this. Please!" Pearl tried to dodge the onslaught of attacks but they were crazy hard to dodge. Unlike Lapis, she didn't want to hurt a Crystal gem. Pearl could only dodge and dodge and dodge. She didn't want to fight, but she knew that if she loses it would be the end.

Yellow Diamond talked again, but it sounded like a whisper due to all the noise. "They will die in less than five minutes Steven."

Steven looked at everyone, Pearl was fighting as well with Lapis and Peridot. Everyone, was in pain. Because of him. Connie was hurt, because of him. And the world is going to end faster, because of him. He cried, his tears fell onto his lap, and Connie knew he felt guilty that they were fighting to protect him.

"Stop." They continued to fight. "STOP!" Steven yelled. Everyone froze in their spots. "Okay, you got me. I-. I will go with you. If you stop this madness, and stop the cluster." Yellow Diamond smiled and snapped her fingers. Garnet and Amethyst went limp.

"Good."

 **I am hella sorry that this is SOOO LATE! I actually forgot about the story! DUN DUN DUN Cliff hanger, XP I already got the story for next chapter and it as already a work in progress. I should be able to update tommorow to make up for this late chapter. Cya peeps tommorow! Thanks for reading, and remember send me some O/C's plz! I will use them in my story.**


	11. Goodbye to their Universe

**Hello, here is the newest chapter. O3O thanks for reading.**

"Steven, what do you mean?" Connie asked. Steven didn't look her in the eye.

"I promise that you are going to be safe now." He patted her head, and tried to smile. He proceeded forward to Yellow Diamond. Garnet and Amethyst began to wake up, all wobbly and injured.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled. He ignored her. They didn't know what to do, they were in total shock.

"Steven, what's going on here?" Pearl asked.

"I need to do this, I need to, protect you all." He stopped in front of Yellow Diamond, she looked down and he gave her the look of, 'Stop the Cluster Now.' He turned around and saw his friends charging, weapons in hand. "I'm so sorry." He summoned his bubble, trying to keep them away. They banged the bubble hard, trying to break it open so that they can keep Steven with them by beating up Yellow Diamond. "I made a deal, I will trade myself for stopping the Cluster."

"Steven." Pearl said. He looked up, and saw them all crying.

"Are you-" Amethyst stopped talking, because he nodded yes.

"I have to do this you guys, please understand." He expanded the bubble, trying to push them farther away. He dropped the bubble and stood still, avoiding all eye contact.

"Steven, you don't have to do this." Garnet told him.

"I didn't have much time."

"Steven!" He looked up, Lapis. She was crying. "I just found what I should fight for, I found somewhere where I could be happy, and you are just going to leave, right when I found some happiness?!" Steven turned away and cried too. He didn't want to leave, he really didn't.

"We aren't going to let her take you!" Amethyst screamed, all teary eyed. "Please! Don't take him away!" Amethyst swung her whip.

"I am not one to change my mind about a desision." Yellow Diamond said. She grabbed the whip and pulled it and sent her flying.

"STOP!" He stood there, seeing his friends fighting for him again. They were bound to get hurt. "Please, Stop." He collapsed. "You guys, are fighting for me, I don't want that. I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me!" He cried, and Yellow Diamond just stared at him blankly. "P-please... Just hurry up and stop the Cluster. I promise, I will go with you."

She just smiled. Her fists ignited again with Yellow Lightning. It was huge and bright, almost blinding everyone. She charged up her punch, and punched down onto the sand. The earth shook, a few cracks appeared on the beach, it was like an earthquake. Everyone lost their balance, except for Yellow Diamond who stood perfectly still. She pulled out a watch, or communicator of some sort from her pocket, and the timer was stuck on 22:50:39.

Steven looked up and saw that it stopped. "Please, I beg of you. Just do me this favor and stop trying to fight for me. You are all safe now." They all stood there, tears flowing down faster now. "If you keep fighting, you are going to end up hurt... I don't want that."

"What about me Steven?! HUH? Do you even think about how I will just deal with me losing my only friend?"

"Please Connie, don't make this worse. I- I just..."

"Steven, you don't have to do this!"

"I do, I have to. Please Connie, you have to understand." She shook her head.

"I can't, I just can't understand Steven. I don't want to lose you. I can never cope with losing you."

"We lost Rose, and I am not going to lose you too Steven!" Pearl cried out. Steven, rubbed his shoulder.

"We found a new happiness Steven, you were the light that always made us smile!" Garnet added.

"We don't want to lose that." Amethyst said.

"Sorry guys..."

Yellow took Steven by the arm, and pulled him. She pressed a button and her ship zoomed onto the beach. He mouthed something to her, and she let go of him. He ran over to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Connie. And the fainted Peridot. He hugged them tightly and cried. Enjoying their embrace. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"Don't worry, I will never stop Loving my family." He cried in their arms, one last time. Yellow Diamond hurriedly grabbed Steven and pulled him onto the ship. "Please, help my dad understand what I did. I love you all." The door closed and his last sight of his friends was their sadness. He sat down, and cried. He cried, and cried. He lost his hope, he lost his happiness, he didn't want to go. But, Yellow Diamond had his hands tied.

 **On the beach...**

"I can't believe, we just let her take him" Pearl said, she wiped away her tears, but it just kept flowing.

"He went on his on accord." Garnet added.

"He did it to save us." Amethyst said.

"We have to follow them." Connie said, she stood up. "Lapis, you can fly, you flew to homeworld before right? How long did that take.?"

"I don't know, a long time." Connie sighed.

"We can use Peridot's pod."

"It's too small."

"What are we going to do?"

"We can try to build a ship again."

"What do you mean, by again?" Amethyst asked.

"Erm, the time I built a ship with Steven, but failed."

"There isn't much to do, we are stranded. We can't make it, who knows that they will do to him there."

"I am not one to negotiate with the enemy, but I guess I can try to help get him away from her. Yellow Diamond is evil, homeworld changed. They are worse then ever before."

"Thanks Lapis."

"GWAH! I'm Sorry!" Peridot said. She awoke from her passed out state. "Where is Yellow Diamond?"

"She left." Pearl said sadly.

"NOOO. My one shot at leaving this death trap!"

"The cluster is no more..."

"Huh?"

"She stopped the Cluster, in exchange for Steven." Lapis paused. "Now Steven, is never coming back."

"Oh..." Peridot sat down. "What is this feeling..." She put her hand over her heart.

"Peridot?" Amethyst asked.

"I-I don't know what's going on, I don't understand this feeling. It's raining again, in my vision sphere." Peridot looked up into the sky, the smoke from the ship was still barely there. "I-I, I know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We can, build a ship."

"We already had that Idea you, what do you call it, Blob?" Lapis said.

"Yeah! You and P, can make one!"

"Oh no, I am not working with a Pearl."

"Oh yes you are." Lapis said.

"Or you will be punished." Garnet added, as she summoned her weapon.

"It's really late Connie, you can leave if you need to." Pearl said to Connie.

"I don't care, we need to save Steven."

"Okay then, I guess we are building a ship." Lapis said.

 **Yeah, It's a a short chapter. Sorry about that -**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't make anyone Cry XP**


	12. Thanks, Happy New Year!

**So I am going to be starting Finals soon, and I won't have time to update chapters. I don't know when I will update but It might happen mid December, maybe earlier. Sorry for the soon to be hiatus.**


	13. Within Steven

**BRUH, So I guess the Lapis was blue diamond is a blow, but lets pretend this story is on a whole different universe. XP**

Steven placed in another room, he sniffled on the floor. Tears still in his eyes, creating a small puddle on the floor. As the ship flew, he got farther and farther away from home.

"Why did I do this...I didn't think this through, as always." Steven said to himself. He looked at his gem. "What would you have done, if you were still here?"

'Steven, don't compare yourself to me. You did what you had to do Steven, and If I were in your shoes, it would have been completely different.'

"No kidding, you would have stopped the Cluster, and stopped Yellow Diamond."

'No, Steven. I would have been helpless. You made many friends that would be willing to protect you.'

"So? Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst would have fought for you."

'But, would Connie, Peridot and Lapis have fought for me? If it weren't for you, we never could have known about the Cluster.'

"I can't, I just can't help but feel stupid."

'Steven. Please, don't.'

"I bet you think, I am stupid too."

'Steven, n-no. I don't feel that way.'

"You said, that when I love myself, it's you loving me, being me. If I hate myself, is that also you, hating me?"

'No, Steven. That's not, no. I mean- I... I don't feel that way about you Steven. There is not one regret about me giving up my form to make you.'

"I wonder, how am I able to talk to you now. I can't see you, but it's like you are here, how is this possible."

'I don't really understand it, but ever since Yellow Diamond, you know, um, I have been able to contact you. I don't really understand.'

"It's okay..."

'Steven, I need to tell you something.'

"Alright, go ahead."

'Don't worry about being alone forever, I am sure they will be back to save you.'

"What? No!"

'It's okay, I know you don't want them to, but-'

"No, I don't want that! I don't want anyone to die for me!"

'Steven, don't.'

"I am not letting them risk their lives."

'Steven!'

"I am doing this, and, and you can't stop me."

'Steven, you are losing yourself to the poison.'

"Poison?"

'The syringe.'

"Whatever, I have to stop them. No poison is going to stop me."

'It's not a poison that will kill you Steven. It made you a monster, and I know that some of it is left inside you.'

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Steven punched the wall, and he could no longer hear his Mom's voice. He ran out of the room, and began searching the ship for the control room. "Where is it? I can't remember where that room is! Grr, this stupid ship is to big." Steven wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a wall. "Ow!" He rubbed his head, he looked up and saw a fairly big door. "Here it is..." He knocked on the door. He knocked once more. "Y-yellow Diamond?"

"What is it that you need? I thought we agreed you would stay in that room." The door opened fully, and Yellow Diamond sat on her chair, directing the ship.

"Um, I have a feeling my friends are coming, and will try to save me."

"I know that."

"So, are you going to attack them?"

"If I need to, yes, they are trying to interfere with a compromise, I won't let that happen."

"Please! Can't you just stop them, back on earth?"

"I suppose, it is less of a hassle."

"How will you do it?"

"An electromagnetic pulse."

"A what?" Steven asked.

"It will get rid of all electricity."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Minor causalities."

"But- I don't want anyone getting hurt at all." Yellow Diamond didn't respond to him at all. He knew those were one of the two options. His friends and family, or the world. If the Crystal Gems come to save him, they will be wiped out and there will be no one protecting earth. "I guess, a few causalities is okay."

"I will be sending the pulse in a few moments, I will be sending along a package too."

"A-alright."

"You made the right decision, Steven."

"Y-yeah, a few sacrifices is okay. Hehe, a few is okay." He sat on the floor and smiled. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..." He began crying. "It's okay. If this was a war, It shouldn't matter. Earth needs heros, I made the right choice."

'Steven...' He didn't recognize that voice, it sounded so, distorted.

"W-who's there? Mom?" He whispered to himself.

'No, I am you.'

"I don't sound like that. Do I?"

'No, no. I am merely your other half.'

"What?"

'I am your hatred, your anger. I am your human half.'

"No, there is no way, that I would be like that."

'Your mom's gem is the one that is purifying your natural human emotions.'

"No, humans are not like this."

'Well I guess, your Mom's ORIGINAL personality has been sent into me.'

"I don't want to hear you anymore... Wait, how am I even able to hear you?"

'Because, that syringe unleashed me as well as your mom.'

"That explains a lot."

'Well, if you want me to leave, too bad.'

"What?"

'Just letting you know, the more bad decisions you make the more you make me stronger.'

"You aren't me, are you."

'Heh, you caught me. I am your bloodlust, and I will only get stronger. Until next time, I will just be laying dormant within, alright?'

"Ugh, Just go."

'You hear that?'

"What?"

'You completely forgot that Yellow Diamond is Right there, about to send out that pulse. Are you okay with that?'

"I don't know, I guess."

'Heh. Toodles.' The voice stopped. Steven could no longer feel his presence. He snapped out of his daze, and saw Yellow Diamond preparing the electromagnetic pulse. He watched her, as she prepared it. He just watched, and did nothing as she pushed the button and launched it. He knew the consequences, but still did nothing.

Deep within Steven, his bloodlust became stronger, even when he didn't realize it.

 **Okay, I know some of this is out of Steven's character. But I will explain.**

 **When Yellow Diamond's poison was injected in Steven it awakened his blood lust, and from there it would grow stronger. He was able to fight it when he was with his family, because they were there to calm him down, and give him love. But when he left, negative emotions came and he had no one there to help him. But of course his mom was there, but his hatred and his negative emotions grew strong, from his depression. And the more it grows the less he has his Mom there to guide him.**

 **Anyways, if it is too confusing, I am sorry. XP**


	14. High gears and many tears

_**Holy crap guys. It's been forever hasn't it? -.- sorry about that... If the story seems to have changed a bit, it's because I messed with the story a bit. If that's alright, um. Sorry, please don't be mad. v I am just so glad that you came back to read some more even after months. Anyways, here's the story. I will really try hard to make it longer. The problem is, school is now in it's second semester and almost done. I am kicking it to high gear, and I won't be able to post at scheduled times. I will work on it in my free time, until I am out of school.**_

 _ **So sorry about this long ass hiatus, I really am. But don't worry. I am NEVER going to stop posting. Just, stay tuned.**_

 **On Earth...**

"We got no time to lose. How are we going to build a ship?" Garnet said.

"We can try using Lion." Connie suggested.

"I don't know, Lion usually listens to Steven, I don't think he would want to listen to us." Pearl replied.

"But he sort of listens to me, if he knows the danger Steven is in he might help."

"We don't need that furry beast, we can use the metals we have here." Peridot said. She smiled, and waited for some praise.

"Peri, a rocket is exciting and all, but how long will that take?"

"Using Raw materials, lets see, a few days."

"How about this, I am going to fly on ahead and you gems stay here." Lapis summoned her wings and was about to fly away when she was tugged on the dress by Connie.

"You can't go alone." Lapis sighed and put her wings back.

"Then what are we going to do?" Lapis asked, she was tapped on the side and she looked down, when Peridot handed Lapis a wrench.

"Hehe, we get building." Everyone nodded. Pearl and Peridot put their heads together and tried to plan out what will be the most effective.

"We will use the materials that are in the barn, and we can use the left over parts from Peridot's ship."

"Then, we will need to get some power strong enough to send us ten times faster than Yellow Diamond." Peridot added.

"Uh, how do you expect to get that much power?" Lapis said aloud. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer from anyone.

"We will 'borrow' some uranium, or some other energy souce... Earth is filled with them." Peridot responded. They stopped and thought for a second, or so.

"Where do we even find it? From my knowledge, aren't most elements rare." Lapis said. Peridot huffed, and tippy toed up to make eye contact.

"Are you trying to disagree with our ideas? Because I don't see any other great options here." The tension between the blue and green gem began to rise, and everyone could feel it. Pearl butted in between them, trying to keep the harmony. She knew they were both very important to the mission.

"Err, Peridot is right."

"Hah!" Peidot exclaimed. Pearl looked at Peridot, and then to Lapis.

"But we can probably get some from a science lab. Which would be really hard to do." Lapis stuck her tounge out at Peridot behind Pearls back.

"OOH OOH!" Connie raised her hands. "My school has Uranium!"

"Isn't that a bit dangerous for a school?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I go to a private school, and our science lab gets special imports. Wait, sorry um, secret special imports."

"Well, okay then! We will borrow some, hopefully no one will notice." Pearl said, she put her hands together and pointed forward. "To the school! Um, where is your school?"

"Just wait here, I can go get it, you guys work on the rocket." Connie ran up the stairs and into the house. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot stared at each other, then back at the house. When Connie came running out with Steven's bike.

"Hey, is that-"

"I'm just borrowing it." Connie walked the bike on the sand. "I'm also going to borrow this." She held out a sword, much like a katana.

"Is that my sword?!" Pearl yelled.

"Amethyst let me use it." Connie winked, and began running with the bike, with the sword on her back. Pearl angrily looked at amethyst who just shrugged and turned away.

"Peridot, Pearl. What now?"

"Peridot doesn't have a job right now, but we do." Pearl said. "We need to get as much materials from the barn, fast and efficient." Garnet smiled, and so did Pearl.

"How do you expect us to do that?" Amethyst asked. Garnet put her hand on Amethyst's head and Pearls'.

"We need to be huge." Amethyst let out a wild grin. "WAH HOO!" The three gems got into position. Lapis and Peridot watched from afar, not really though. They weren't even paying attention.

"You ready." Garnet said, she position her hands, and her gems began to glow.

"Ready." Pearl said, as she stretched and made her gem glow.

"Come on, Let do this!" Amethyst said, with her gem already glowing.

 **(Insert fan fusion dance/music here plz)**

Alexandrite rose up and stretched. She let out a roar/yawn.

"I'll be right back." Alexandrite took some steps in the ocean and walked around beach city. Making small earthquakes.

"Now that's a fusion." Lapis said in awe.

"You and Jasper will never be like that." Peridot commented. She turned her head to Lapis. Who looked LaPissed. Lapis rose some water behind her, ready to squash Peridot.

"Say that again, to my face." Peridot trembled, and shook her head no.

"S-sorry... Hey, Lazulli. Do you ever want to be a useful fusion. Wait, a Perfect fusion." Peridot fidgeted, and stared at the ground.

"No." Lapis said coldly. Peridot looked up, and looked back down.

"Right, yeah. Me neither..." She paused and chuckled nervously. "Like, I ever would want to fuse. Hah, fusion." Lapis suddenly grabbed Peridot's hand and lifted her up so they are at eye level.

"Listen here, alright? We aren't going to fuse, and we are never going to fuse. Because I hate you, and everything that you gems do. Your loyalty to Yellow Diamond doesn't matter at all, they will just throw you out, destroy you. Why can't you lowly gems see that. It's just so irritating."

"I know that, but it doesn't matter. I don't serve Yellow Diamond, not anymore... I now realize who I should be protecting, and who I should save."

"What?"

"We are now about to be going after one of the highest ranks there are, to save a human. If we are able to save Steven, we are going to be traitors." Lapis let down Peridot and sat down.

"I know that." Lapis said back. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"I am choosing to protect Steven. I just feel like that is the better answer."

"I guess so." Lapis said. Peridot smiled and awkward smile and looked up into the sky.

"Do you really think, Yellow Diamond destroyed the cluster." Peridot asked.

"Cluster, Cluster... Cluster, doesn't ring a bell really. Must've happened after I was trapped. But I highly doubt she actually stopped it." Peridot winced at the response.

"If we leave earth, there might not be an earth to return to."

"I don't care about the earth."

"It's Steven's home." Lapis felt the sand, and brushed it a little bit.

"I don't know much about this new gem technology, but she could've just stunned the cluster, it could give us some time to get Steven and come back and stop it."

"How long do you think we have?" Peridot asked. Lapis thought for a minute.

"A few days, at least." A few faint thuds began getting louder, and shook even more.

"I'm back." Alexandrites mighty voice roared loudly. She gently put down the matierals, and unfused carefully.

"I think I'm getting used to Alexandrite." Pearl Said.

"Yeah, No kidding, this time it was a lot easier." Amethyst added. Garnet chuckled, and walked towards Peridot.

"This is all you and Pearl now. We are counting on you."

"On me?" Garnet patted her head and nodded yes. Peridot had stars in her eyes, she always has been a gem to follow orders, not give them. She was filled with joy, and excitement. "Alright, lets do this!" Lapis mumbled to herself. "Pearl, lets just double check the schematics so everything runs smoothly."

"Right." Pearl had a quick one on one session with Peridot again. Pearl turned around and made a hologram of a ship. "It might me small, but it will be just enough."

"It's still pretty huge P, how are we going to finish this before Steven is out of reach?"

"Well, we have us. And me." Pearl concentrated, and summoned ten holopearls. They got to work fast. They followed the schematic of the ship, and worked in harmony. Garnet sealed metals together using Rubies powers. Lapis did heavy lifting, Amethyst helped build the frame with the holopearls. Whilst Pearl and Peridot began getting all the machines in order. As they were building, Connie arrived. She had a small box by her side that was sealed tight. Connie was instructed to watch from a distance as all the jobs were taken. A loud shrieking sound started coming down.

"Do you hear that?" Lapis asked. Suddenly a huge invisible wave, created a huge wind.

"What the heck was that?" Amethyst said aloud.

"I don't know, let's just hurry up." Garnet said. They began working again, when something came crashing down at a high speed in the water.

"Okay, now what was that?!" Amethyst said again.

"Everyone take cover!" Garnet commanded. The mysterious object crashed, and the water splashed everywhere. Garnet looked around, there was smoke coming from the water. Garnet gave a signal that told everyone it's safe.

"We need to see what that is." Lapis said.

"It's too dangerous!" Pearl said, trying to get Lapis to not see the wreckage. Lapis walked towards the water anyways. She used the water to carry it to the beach, and gently placed it down.

"Back away everyone." Garnet commaned, but no one really listened.

"What is that?" Amethyst asked.

"A communication device." Peridot said.

"It's HUGE!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Well, it has a protective surface so it won't be damaged by electromagnetic waves."Peridot explained. As they all gathered around it, they mumbled to themselves in awe. Everyone, excluding Peridot, didn't know what it was. "Here, let me activate it."

"No Peridot Wait!" Pearl yelled, trying to stop Peridot. It turned on, glowing yellow and green.

"Hello fellow gems."

"What?" They all said.

"I just needed to show you this." Yellow Diamond showed a schematic of Steven, and his gem. "You see, his gem can't be cured without an actual antidote. Which, I still have. The cluster is still in your planet, and Steven won't care anymore that it is gone." The Crystal Gems gritted their teeth in anger. They were tricked, and Steven is gone and what he wanted to protect will soon be gone.

"Yellow Diamond." Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl said under their breath. Connie was crying, Steven will be gone and her home too. All hope seemed to be lost to her.

"It's either your earth or Steven. I could care less really, but the choice don't matter anyways. You can't stop the cluster without electricity anyways." The communicator stopped working and it cut off the transmission.

"I knew she was a snake, but this is worse than a snake." Amethyst said. Lapis began shaking with anger. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

"Tricked again..." Lapis growled under her breath.

"Lapis?" Connie asked. Lapis didn't respond, but turned away.

"That's it, I am going after her!" Lapis spread her wings, and flew at hyper speed.

"Lapis No!" It was too late, Lapis already took off into the sky. "We have to go after her!" Connie cried.

"Unfortunately, Yellow Diamond wasn't bluffing." Peridot said. "Anything electric is not working."

"We try anyways!" Connie said. She tried to help build the ship. Trying to see if anything worked. Connie whimpered to herself and the gems watched in sadness. "I-I can't believe this. I can't believe we lost... I just- I just want to see Steven."

Amethyst looked at Garnet and Pearl.

"Sardonyx." Amethyst said bluntly.

"Huh?" Pearl said.

"She can drill down, and we can-"

"That won't work." Pearl said. "There is so much heat down in the core, we would burn." Garnet patted Amethyt's head.

"We need teamwork from the Crystal gems. We need to get down close enough not to burn, but someone else can destroy the cluster."

"Who can do that?" Peridot said.

"Our old friends." Pearl and Amethyst looked at eachother, then it dawned on them.

"Garnet, that's not possible, right?" Pearl asked.

"If Steven could get centipeedle to come to their senses and protect. We can do it too."

"I'm down." Amethyst said happily.

"It's too dangerous!"

"It's the only chance we have." Pearl looked at them and sighed.

"Alright, fine."

The five of them made their way to the temple. The sand echoing in the silence. There was no sounds besides the ocean swaying back and forth. It seemed calm, but the atmosphere had this darkness to it. They opened the house's door, and it was pitch black. The gems lit up the room with their gems. Garnet raised her hands and opened the basement door. They walked in and looked up at the gems floating above.

"Alright, who do we need? This place gives me the creeps." The gems' breathing became funny for a moment. Connie sat down, still depressed about what will happen to them.

"We need a gem to cool down the heat, one that can help destroy the cluster, and one that can help us dig down with a lot of strength." Garnet said.

"I vote we go for Steven's pet." Amethyst said aloud.

"Centipeedle? I guess he could work." Peal said.

"The frost beast, and the slinker."

"UGH, I hate that name." Amethyst said annoyed. She jumped up grabbing their gems.

"I don't think this will work." Pearl said.

"We have to try... We pop the bubbles, on 3."

"One." Amethyst said.

"Two." Pearl Said.

"Three." They said in unison. The bubbles popped, and gems fell onto the floor gently. The gems glowed and began to have a real form. Roars echoed in the temple.

 _ **Lalalala, cliffhanger! Yes terrible way to start a hiatus. I love you all for sticking with me in this long ass hiatus. - SO UM...Yeah. Until next time guys. (Which might be a while.)**_


	15. Make up or break up

**Sorry, I am now on summer break so more free time. New chapter coming, here and ready. Oh, and spoiler alert, this story was written before Gem Drill, so in my story the cluster is just a weapon that is like a bomb, no souls, no nothing just a bomb ready to explode.**

The Crystal gems took a step back as they watched the gems take form again. Memories shot in their minds, deep inside they hoped these monsters will be their friends again. But that wasn't the case. The corrupted gems achieved the solid form and roared loudly. On instinct, Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons. Trembling, Pearl took a peak behind her shoulder, and saw Peridot hiding behind Connie on the floor, terror in their eyes. Pearl looked back at the monsters who had begun to attack each other, clawing and growling at each other like animals. She gripped her spear tighter for comfort.

"Pearl, Amethyst, put away your weapons, it will only scare them." Pearl and Amethyst's eyes realized they had their weapons out. " We need to separate them. Pearl, you take care of Centipeedle, Amethyst take care of the Slinker, and I'll handle and the frost beast." Amethyst shook her head.

"Hold up, you want us to fight gems without our weapons? We aren't invincible." Amethyst complained. She looked up to Garnet, and gripped her weapon tightly, remembering her fight with Garnet when they last encountered the Slinker. She smiled to herself. "I-I, I got this. This slinker won't stop me this time!" She let her weapon go back to her gem. "Time to tame so baddies."

"Here Connie, just in case." Pearl pulled a small dagger from her gem, and handed to Connie.

"WEAPON!" Peridot hissed.

"Thank Pearl." Connie gripped the dagger and moved Peridot behind her as watched Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl take a few steps closer to the fighting beasts.

"Hey Monsters! Come and get some!" Amethyst yelled while shaking her body. The three beasts turned their heads, and growled. They crawled slowly towards the gems. Pearl rose her hands up to her forehead, ready to summon a weapon, but Garnet shook her head. Pearl put her hands back down, and went on the cold temple floor.

"We ask you to not fight, we only want peace." Pearl extended her hand, when Centipeedle tried to bite her hand off she flinched backwards. "I know you are scared', but Steven, Steven needs our help, but we can't do that without you. You remember Steven?" Centipeedle turned its head, and stopped growling."That's right, Steven... Do you, remember us? Me, Garnet... Rose?" Centipeedle took a step back. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you." Pearl extended her hand again, and ran her hand though Centipeedle's fur. "I'm sorry... You may not want to help us since we couldn't help you return into your normal form, but please. For me, for Rose, for Earth, for Steven." Centipeedle moved towards Pearl, and brushed itself against her like a cat. "Thank you."

"Good job P, I got it from here. HEY-O SLINKER, remember me? How about a rematch? Nah just kidding, you might not remember rowdy ol' me, but it's me, Amethyst. I matured a lot, I know. You can admire me later." The monster attacked Amethyst viciously. "I hate calling you the slinker, it isn't your name." Amethyst grabbed the vine things and stopped it's attacks. "Ey, Smithy, I gotta be in there somewhere right?" The gem mutant growled and nudged Amethyst. "Hehe, I knew it."

"Frost beast. Stop attacking this instant." The frost beast sat down and obeyed.(CAUSE GARNET IS AWESOME LIKE THAT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, I CAN EDIT IT.)

"Woah, you guys were actually able to tame them all." Peridot said in awe. "I don't think this ever happened in gem history."

Garnet smiled. "Well, we ARE the Crystal Gems." They laughed, forgetting briefly about the trouble they are in.

"So what now?" Connie asked.

Garnet paused. "I don't know, I didn't think this was actually going to work, it was a very small chance in succeeding."

"We use the Centipeedle and the Slinker-"

Amethyst interrupted. "Call him Smithy." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Centipeedle and Smithy, will be making the hole down, and Frost beast will chill the magma. Connie, Amethyst,Peridot and I have to stay here. Garnet and the mutants are only ones who can withstand great heat." Pearl said.

"Okay, wish us luck gems."

"Good luck!" They all cheered. Garnet and the mutants made a hole, and began digging down.

"Was it a good idea to dig a hole in the temple?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know, we can deal with that later. We need to find a way to get to Steven. Lapis won't be able to handle it herself." Pearl said.

"That pulse took out all the power in this country, probably the entire world." Peridot said.

"Wait, what about planes that were in the air?" Connie asked.

"Sorry to tell you this, but they all probably crashed. That pulse, must've killed millions, maybe billions." Connie let out a gasp. Innocents killed, millions? No Billions of innocent people were killed by a single strategy by yellow diamond.

"That's enough Peridot." Pearl said firmly.

"We were supposed to protect them." Amethyst said suddenly. Pearl turned her head. "We were supposed to protect the people of this planet. Do you think Rose hates us now?"

"No, I don't think even Rose could've prevented this."

"Well this never would've happened if Steven was here." Amethyst, Pearl and Connie looked at Peridot with cold eyes. "What? I am just stating the truth."

"Listen here, this isn't Steven's fault. It's homeworld's." Pearl said.

"Hey, look, I was just saying that if he wasn't here this wouldn't have happened." Peridot said.

"And if he wasn't here, we would all be dead." Connie said.

"Well sorry, Okay? I doesn't matter now anyways. He is gone, your Rose is gone. What's going to happen now? The end of the world?" As Peridot finished the sentence, the earth shook. "It's emerging, I knew it. Time went by too fast. IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"PERI, YOU JINXED IT!"

"Come on Garnet, you got this!" Pearl yelled out as she looked down the pitch black tunnel.

"Pearl, is everything going to be fine? We will save Steven, right?"

Pearl patted her head."Don't worry, after we are done with this, we can go save Steven." The rumbling suddenly stopped. A bright light, beamed through the hole.

"THEY DID IT!" Peridot cheered.

"Really?!" Amethyst asked. Peridot nodded and they both began jumping and celebrating whilst Pearl and Connie clapped to themselves quietly. They awaited Garnet and team's return. When they returned, they hugged each of them tightly. They party'd hard for a minute.

"What do we do now, about the mutants?" Pearl asked.

"They are our friends now, we can't return them to the bubbles. They stay with us." Garnet said.

They celebrated some more, for a while and went back to work and tried their best to think up a plan to get Yellow Diamond.

(I KNOW THIS WAS A FAST PACED CHAPTER, BUT SCREW IT!)

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**_

"Lapis, What are you doing here? I told you to stay back!"

"I am doing this for you Steven. Come on, we gotta go." Lapis spread her wings and bent down so Steven can climb on.

"I told you to stay back! GET BACK BEFORE YOU ARE HURT!" He gripped his gem as it began glowing a bright pink.

Loud footsteps got closer to the room. Lapis began to panic. "Come on Steven, we don't have time, She will be on her way any time now, we have to hurry. Let's go."

"I am not leaving, you are. Sorry Lapis."

 ** _OKIE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I used my school email for this account. So I'll be finishing the story this year. So it will come to an end. Things just don't last forever, but I am not going to abandon it, I am finishing it then leaving it alone. SO ENJOY THE CHAPTERS COMING UP IN THE FUTURE._**


	16. A Guiding Shadow

**I am going to jump right to the story. Okie? Okie.**

"Was this really a good idea?" Steven said to himself. He closed his eyes as he sat on his chair in his chambers. He ran his fingers through his curly hair. "If it was, why does this feel so wrong..." He put his hand on his gem. "Mom, if you can hear me, I need your help. Was this a good idea?"

'Yes and no.' A voice said. Steven opened his eyes. He knew that voice.

"Not you again, I thought I called out for my mom, not some scary voice in my head."

'Scary? Mwah? As if, how can someone be afraid of themselves? How can I explain this Steven. I am the little guide on your shoulder."

"I thought you left." Steven said coldly.

'Heh, you can't get rid of me, I am a part of you.'

"Can you leave? I want to talk to my mom."

'Your Mom? Good luck trying to talk to her bud.' Steven shook his head and waited for another word. Nothing.

"Okay, let's try this again." Steven concentrated. "Hello, hello? Mom? I kinda need to talk to you."

'Hello again.' It was the evil voice again.

"UGH, I don't want to talk to you, evil me. I want to talk to my mom."

'Okay, okay, go ahead. I'll leave.' The voice vanished.

"OKAY MOM, I am sick of hearing that creepy voice! Where are you!"

'Gone, well at least until you... Nevermind.'

"How many times do you gotta show up? Your name should be annoying..." Steven paused. "Uh, what exactly is your name?"

'What do you want to name me? I could be uh, Steven the great, Steven two, or how about cool dude. What's even better is-'

"Shut up! I asked for a name, not names. I am just going to call you Shadow."

'Like the hedgehog? Mmm, I guess that works.'

"Okay, you got your silly little name, now leave!" Steven yelled out. It went silent, and footsteps could be heard from the corridor through the metal door. It stopped, then the door opened. Steven looked up and saw Yellow Diamond.

"Steven, is something the matter? You've been yelling quite often."

"Well you see, I uh-" He stammered.

"I don't care. Your yelling disturbs me as I am trying to work."

"Oh sorry." He said, as he looked down.

"Steven, I was wondering. Have you experinced anything unusual?" Steven's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about his mom or shadow talking to him.

"Nothing at all!" He rubbed the back of his head, and waited awkwardly for her to leave.

"Alright, I'm going back to the cockpit." Yellow diamond turned around and was about to walk away.

"Uh, do you by chance, have anything I can eat?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Steven.

"I know you humans need to eat, but since you are half gem you will learn to adapt to not to consume food."

"That's not how I work though!"

"That's how it will work from now on." Steven watched as she walked away. His stomach grumbled.

"Can I really survive without food?"

'You should go yell at her and demand food.'

"Stop coming back into my head."

'Go on Steven, get into a fight with her. She doesn't understand that you are still part human so you need food.' Steven nodded slowly. He looked out the door to see if she was still in the corridor.

"Welp, looks like she is gone, I'm too late! I'm going back to sleep." Steven brought his head back in, and walked back to his make shift bed.

'Or do you want to sleep to try to talk to your mom face to face, because if you try, you will just see me again.'

"How about, I ignore you, look for my mom, and everything ends up being happy and peaceful, and everything can be fine because I have someone to talk to besides you!" As soon as Steven finished his little speech, there was a loud explosion, heavily shaking the ship. Steven fell over and could barely stand. "What was that?!"

"Steven?!" A voice called out from outside the room.

"Huh?" Steven ran outside into the corridor. "Lapis?"

"Steven! There you are!" Lapis ran towards Steven and hugged him.

"Lapis, What are you doing here? I told you to stay back!"

"I am doing this for you Steven. Come on, we gotta go." Lapis spread her wings and bent down so Steven can climb on. "Hurry!"

"I told you to stay back! GET BACK BEFORE YOU ARE HURT!" He gripped his gem as it began glowing a bright pink.

Loud footsteps got closer to the room. Lapis began to panic. "Come on Steven, we don't have time, She will be on here any time now, we have to hurry. Let's go."

"I am not leaving, you are. Sorry Lapis." He pushed her back, little by little, trying to get her out of the ship.

"Steven, I am not leaving without you." She tried to stop being pushed back, but Steven was surprisingly really strong.

"Yes you are!" Not even realzing it, Lapis made it back to the hole she made in the ship. She looked down and saw earth, not to far below. "Please don't come back." A smile appeared on his face. " _Bye-bye_." A strange voice, which for sure, wasn't Steven's came out of Steven's mouth.

"Steven?" Lapis said. Steven gave one final push. Lapis couldn't react, that smile, that voice wasn't Steven's and it sort of shocked her. She fell off board the ship, too shocked to move. Falling faster and faster towards earth. As she entered the atmosphere she shook her head and pulled out her wings, catching herself right before landing onto the cold hard ground.

"Steven! What happened." Steven turned around and looked towards Yellow Diamond.

"Nothing really." He said with a smile. "Just an intruder. Everything is fine now."

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes. "Alright. Please, fix this mess."

"This giant hole?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty." He licked his hand, and splatted it around the surface of the gaping hole. It began to go back to normal. "Cool, I didn't think that would work. Welp, job well done, I'm leaving now." He turned around and walked back to his room.

"Are you hungry Steven?" He stopped in his tracks. "It will take a while before being adjusted, but I do have some of your planets resources on board so you may consume what you need."

"I'm not hungry anymore, I don't even feel my stomach hurting either." He felt his gem. "Maybe I was able to get adjusted to no food." The door opened and he went back inside.

"Excellent." She said. She went back into the control room.

"Wow, can't believe my hunger is gone, probably because of adrenaline."

'You can thank me for that, actually.'

"You again... Shadow, I thought I told you to leave." Steven kept his head down, and stared at his gem.

'Well, now you will never get rid of me, I am your talking buddy now.' Steven looked up, ready to get rid of this annoyance. His eyes widened. Another him, stared at him directly in his face. An exact copy, a clone.

"I CAN SEE YOU NOW?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A VOICE!"

'I am stronger now, I now have manifested into a sort of an imaginary friend. No one else can see me though... Yet...' He rubbed his chin.

"H-how are you here?"

'You still don't get it? I told you before, I am getting stronger with every bad decision, and me, probably being your gem half, am able to destroy your humanity and make you more of a gem, meaning you now no longer need to eat. I will take care of giving you the nutrients.'

"That's a little creepy."

'Not at all. You can thank me later.'

"Ahem, um. I have one question."

'Go for it, bud.'

"Are you evil, or good?"

'Depends on who you ask.'

"Well, I am asking you."

'Technically, I am supposed to be good, but, not down to the roots. I am a gem, see gems are made to serve the higher ups, which are the diamonds, and to humanity, a.k.a you, the diamonds are evil.'

"So, the answer is?"

'Both.'

Steven shook his head. "Nevermind."

 **End le chapter. I know it's short, but whatever. If you are confused, don't be afraid to ask me a question, and if you want, suggest some endings! I have two endings in mind, but I am not sure if you guys will like it. Because one of them cuts this story short, the other one is hard to make into a prefect story line. So if you got any other ideas, please message me.**


End file.
